


Uniqueness Is A Burden

by Shadowmonsta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Wolf, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, School, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun - a half vampire/half wolf hybrid - finally convinces his parents to allow him to go to a mixed school. A place where he can meet both vampires and wolfs alike, a place were he can make friends, and a place for him to learn. Just perhaps, he gets more than he bargains for, especially with his most interesting roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a series, just now the main pairing is sort of just floating around... Enjoy it! Many more to come, and I promise it's all interesting!

It was finally the day that he dreaded, the day that he migrated to the other school, where he knew he’d have the same troubles he did at his old school. Truth be told, he was glad he was going to be able to interact with people again, as an incident at his old school led his own parents to keep him in the house for 2 years, bringing in different tutors so he at least got some sort of education. But now, they decided that he had been home-schooled enough and finally signed him up for a prestigious high school, where he could finish his education properly.

Changkyun let out a sigh as he waited for his parents to finish loading the car with his luggage, tapping his foot rather impatiently because he had been locked inside this house way too long for his own desire. His mother moved towards her son, a sad smile on her mouth before she engulfed him in a tight and motherly hug.

“Goodbye Changkyun, be safe and don’t get into trouble.” She whispered, but the last part of the speech made the boy roll his eyes. It was all nice until she brought the past up again. Nodding his head, he slightly pushed her away with a small forced smile before his father appeared and shook his hand tightly. After the whole ‘family’ moment, the seventeen-year-old moved to the car and slid into the driver’s seat.

Staring at his parents, he waved slightly before immediately pushing his key into the ignition, way too ready to leave this house, and his parents. Both of his parents waved back before immediately entering the house again.

Couldn’t even wait until he actually left the driveway. Changkyun sighed and finally left the house that he had been technically held hostage in for the last two years.

To the school.

When he arrived, he parked rather easily, the car park not being too crowded. Stepping out of the car, he took a deep breath and a flood of new scents filled his nose. Ah he almost forgot about what ‘they’ smelled like. 

By ‘they’, he of course meant the occupants of the school. The wolves were the first half. They were rather vicious, of course they were trained and many never started fights (unless provoked), but that didn’t demean the nature around them. Changkyun himself had only ever met one wolf – and it was an omega at that – and he was kind, however, there was still a sense of power around him. He liked him. He wondered what he was doing now…

Anyway, the second half of the school was the vampires. It might seem crazy to shove arch enemies into one school, but that was the point. The feud between wolves and vampires had gone on too long, and although it was in their blood to belittle each other, they had actually become civil. That didn’t mean, however, that most of the classes weren’t split into each species, considering the different talents each had. 

Vampires were more calm, preserved, more mature than the wolves. Changkyun had also had the pleasure to meet a vampire – not a pureblood, of course, but a normal turned one. The vampire was nice too, and Changkyun was also sad that he never kept in touch, but that was the way the world worked.

Now, you may be asking yourself, who was Changkyun?

Why was he at a wolf/vampire high school ready to get educated? Well, truth be told, Changkyun was what you would call a hybrid. 

This meant that he was half wolf, half vampire.

That was extremely rare in this world. Changkyun also gave off an extremely alluring scent that affected both of the species. That may or may not have led to a certain incident at his old school that forced him to be trapped in his own house for two years. But this time would be different. He wasn’t fifteen anymore. No, he was more mature, and could control his urges. The problem was, if everyone else could control theirs.

Being a hybrid, he was going to be taking the vampire and wolf classes. Changkyun was actually a little excited about it. But first things first. He had to go collect his key and then meet his new roommate. Entering the large and fancy school, he looked around and noticed the reception desk, already it had quite a line of students waiting to get seen too. Oh well. Moving up, he stood behind the last in the line and let out a deep sigh.

Looking around, he saw bustling students everywhere laughing with each other and reminiscing with each other after a long summer. At least Changkyun didn’t migrate here during the semester, he managed to convince his parents to let him do the full year.

“Well hi there.” 

A random voice interrupted his private thoughts and he turned to look at the person who had been in front of him in the line, clearly wanting to make conversation as they waited to be seen to.

“Hello…” Changkyun murmured back, shy as hell considering this was the first person he who had talked to him in two years that wasn’t his parents or tutors. 

That and he was pretty much gorgeous. And a vampire.

The red eyes sort of gave it away.

“Who are you? Not seen you around before…” Just as Changkyun was going to reply, the other boy didn’t seem finished. “…I mean, I would’ve definitely remembered that face, and that smell.”

“Oh… I’m Lim Changkyun.” The boy replied, slightly bowing as he ignored the last sentence. 

“I’m Wonho, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Changkyun.”

Nodding his head along, Changkyun already began to feel rather awkward at the stare he was receiving from the vampire. Noticing that Wonho was still staring at him, he sighed before noticing something else.

Motioning over to the desk, he tried to the get the vampire to turn around.

Finally, after some prodding from the receptionist himself, Wonho turned around and started talking to him, leaving Changkyun alone with his thoughts. 

Wonho finished whatever he was there to do, and turned to Changkyun immediately, grinning at him and stepping a little closer to the boy before speaking.

“I’ll definitely be seeing you around, Changkyun.”

With a wink – Changkyun tried not to roll his eyes at it – he left, and finally he was able to talk to the receptionist himself, who answered all of his questions and quickly gave him directions to his room as well as the key. Nodding his head, he quickly moved out of the building to grab his two suitcases from his car. 

After around five minutes, he was finally outside his new home for the year and he fumbled with the key to open it. He wondered if he was going to be the first there. 

At least he would be able to pick his bed.

Opening it, he dragged his luggage behind him and grinned a little when he noticed that the room was in fact, completely empty. No one’s belongings were anywhere which definitely meant he was the first there. Which meant the bed beside the window was now his own. Shoving the suitcases on his bed, he quickly decided to look around, noticing there was basically just two of everything.

Two beds. Two wardrobes. Two desks. Two chairs. 

When he went into the bathroom there was enough storage for both of them, thank god, and a shower. It was going to be good. The freedom was going to be good. The freedom to do what he wished when he wasn’t in classes. 

Settling down on his bed, it was soon an hour later and he had pretty much unpacked everything into his wardrobe and bathroom. Still, no sign of his new roommate. And it was starting to get boring. Looking around, he noticed that there was a flyer on his desk, depicting the start of the school week festivities, that allowed all the students to have fun together and get to know the new ones. It started that night, and Changkyun could actually feel himself getting excited for it. A party. A party that he was technically invited to. It was the freedom he needed.

The day passed along and Changkyun was still blessed with no roommate so far. Maybe he wasn’t getting one? Who knows. All he knew was that he was starting to get hungry, which meant it was time to go to the student cafeteria and get filled up.

Shrugging his shoulders at the spare bed, he shoved on his combat boots over his black jeans and put on a black skinny jumper. At least he didn’t have to wear his jacket. 

Stepping out of the room, he locked the door and began the journey to the cafeteria. Although there was a slight problem.

He had no idea where it was. Perhaps he should’ve thought this through a little more.

Biting his lip, he looked around and noticed a rather large map taped to one of the school hallways. Well, that was convenient. Shuffling over to it, he tried to find the cafeteria whilst trying to figure out where he was at the moment. 

What’s the point of a map that made everything so much more complicated?

“Ah…” Changkyun groaned in frustration and rubbed his hair a little, annoyance creeping up instantly. “Where the hell is it!?” 

“Lost?”

A soft voice interrupted his momentary breakdown and also scared the life out of him. Holding his hand over his heart to try and calm it down, he turned around and faced the student who was smiling and chuckling at him a little. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you so much.” The stranger said, moving closer and leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he studied the other student.

“Ah it’s fine, I just… I get scared a little easily is all.” Changkyun explained, playing with the sleeves of his jumper as he shuffled his feet a little.

“What are you looking for anyhow?” The boy said, motioning to the map.

“Oh… the cafeteria actually.”

A glistening laugh filled the hallway, and Changkyun blushed a little at the laugh. Apparently what he said was funny. The boy stood up straight and pointed down the corridor. 

“It’s this way, but I’m heading there too, want a walking partner?”

With a nod, Changkyun began walking beside the other student, not really knowing what to say, just glad to have found someone that was kind enough to show him where the room was. Though he was still a little annoyed at the laugh he got when he asked where it was. He was new, how was he supposed to know? The walk was a little awkward considering there was no conversation going on.

The other student simply walked forward with a smile on his face, leaving Changkyun to his own thoughts that he was sort of glad about. 

He noticed that the other was a wolf, not only his scent but there were certain wolf-y features about him. The student’s eyes were fierce and slightly tinted. Changkyun could also tell that the other was incredibly muscular – the boy was wearing a simple white t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. 

Another minute passed and Changkyun could hear the sound of chattering grow louder and louder, as well as the multiple scents that filled his nostrils. 

“Well here we are.” The unnamed student said, pointing out the plainly obvious.

“Thanks a lot.” Changkyun smiled, nodding to the other, about to leave and follow the smell of delicious food that enticed him muchly. 

“Wait!” 

Stopping in his tracks, he turned on his heel and watched the other slightly jog up to him with a smile on his pink lips.

“Want to come sit with me after you get your food? You are new right? I realised when you didn’t know where this was. It’s up to you, of course.” After the offer, Changkyun could only smile and nod at the invitation. He wasn’t about to say no to the one person that was wanting to be his friend. “Great! I’ll be over there.” Pointing to a table that was occupied by another two boys, the student was about to leave before he realised something a little important. “Oh! I’m Shownu by the way, and you?”

“Changkyun.” Shownu nodded and walked away, leaving the other chuckling behind him before he moved over to the food line. 

The smell of sweet meat filled him up, before another scent did.

Blood.

Of course, he had forgotten that half the school was occupied with vampires. Truth be told, blood was a luxury to him. His mother was the vampire of the household, but even she went months without feeding and managed to change her body to accept normal food. So, when he sees that there are actual glasses of blood just ready for any vampire, he had to take one – just as a side along with a gorgeous smelling sandwich that made his hunger rise even more.

After completing his tray of food, Changkyun looked around the cafeteria and spotted Shownu talking to his friends. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, ignoring some stares he got from other students before stopping in front of the other student.

“Changkyun! Come sit.” Patting the seat beside him, the other student smiled sweetly before doing what he was told and staring at the two unknown students in front of him.

One of them immediately offered a hand to the student.

“I’m Minhyuk! Great to meet a new face around here.” Minhyuk said, immediately showing that he was a loud character, and very excitable. Changkyun shook his hand and whispered a small hello in return. “This is Jooheon, but when he’s busy eating he sort of goes into another world so don’t be insulted if he doesn’t talk at the moment…”

Changkyun simply nodded and immediately took a bite of his god given sandwich. With a small moan of appreciation, he instantly put it down and took a hold of the glass that was on the side of his tray, placing the straw in his mouth and sipping the delicious red liquid slowly, letting it just slip down his throat with ease. What he didn’t notice was that the three boys at his table were staring at him with their eyes widened and their mouths agape.

When he finished his gulp, he placed it down and darted his tongue out to lick his mouth, cleaning the small dot of blood that lay on his juicy lips. 

Opening his eyes to pick up his sandwich, that was when he felt the stares.

Looking up, Changkyun flinched when he noticed the stares he was getting. Turning his head to Shownu, he felt incredibly embarrassed.

“Is there… Is there something wrong?” He wondered, feeling his chest get hot at the unwanted attention he was receiving. Shownu turned and stared at his two friends before looking back and replying.

“…You’re a vampire?” The way he said those words, didn’t sound very kind.

“Oh… the blood…” Changkyun realised what was going on. He could sense that the other two at the table were also wolves, but he didn’t give it a single thought to tell them what he was, or even thought that it would be any trouble. To be honest, he thought that his scent would give it away, but he supposed all it did was make him more alluring to wolves and vampires alike. “Um, my mother is indeed a vampire, but my father is a wolf…” Easiest explanation.

All three of their expressions changed, processing through the information because Changkyun was sure that none of them had actually ever met a vampire/wolf hybrid before. He knew that he was unique.

It was a burden and a blessing.

Shownu let out a sigh and shook his head, showing an apologetic smile to the invited boy and placing his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Oh… Sorry. That’s really interesting…” He said, smiling at the boy.

“It’s pretty damn cool.” Jooheon finally spoke, staring at the blood on the tray beside the half eaten sandwich. “And also slightly unfortunate that you have to share half of yourself with such an awful species…”

Changkyun stared at the other and thought through the insult. He thought they were supposed to be allies but apparently they still harbour bad thoughts for one another.

“Shut up Jooheon. I think it’s awesome.” Minhyuk said, grinning at the newcomer who was now nibbling at his sandwich. “Y’know, that must explain that weird scent that you give off.” Shownu and Jooheon both agreed with the student as they studied Changkyun and his alluring scent. “I mean, I thought it was just me but you smell absolutely delicious and exciting Changkyun.” 

A blush settled in on his cheeks as he heard the compliment. Not knowing how to reply, he kept his head down and focused on his food instead of the other’s comments.

Minhyuk chuckled at the cute reply.

“Well, well, Changkyun, seems you fell in with a bad crowd already.”

A strong and enticing voice interrupted the giggles coming from the table, and each of the wolves froze when they looked up and recognised the intruder who, for some reason, knew the new boys name as well. Shownu glared at the newcomer before unconsciously scooting closer to his new friend.

Changkyun was taking another sip of blood as he looked up to see where the slightly familiar voice had come from. When he did, he noticed it was the vampire who he had met in the line earlier.

Wonho, he believed his name was. 

All he could do was smile kindly at the vampire as he sipped the blood through his straw – the action of which caused Wonho to immediately take a seat on the other side of the student, staring in awe at him.

Jooheon, Minhyuk and Shownu continued to glare, they didn’t appreciate a vampire sitting at their table.

“What are you, Changkyun?” Wonho asked, his face mere inches away from the boy’s face which was now beat red at the closeness. Putting down the glass, Changkyun replied simply, knowing that the other was probably just as confused about him as the other three at the table was mere moment ago.

“A half vampire, half wolf hybrid.” It was a robotic answer but he didn’t know how else to put it.

“Really now? Well…” The vampire moved his hand to the others chin, forcing Changkyun to look at him straight in the eyes. “We should be friends. But then again, I’ve a feeling we’ll be in each other’s classes.” Changkyun didn’t say a word in return as his heart started to beat faster – which was bad because he was positively sure that Wonho could hear it too. “Just, don’t get too comfortable around wolves, don’t want their stink to linger on you, beautiful.”

“How about you piss off Wonho?” Shownu said immediately, standing up and glaring at the boy who had his hands all over the new student. “Seriously.” 

The vampire rolled his eyes before winking at Changkyun as he stood up.

“Whatever wolf, see you later Chan.”

Changkyun bowed his head softly as he watched the vampire walk away with a weird smile on his face, looking up at Shownu who finally sat down again with a frown on his face. 

“Are you okay?” He asked the wolf, who nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“He just gets me worked up is all.”

“It’s okay. Look, I’m going to back to my room, see you later.” Standing up, he waved at the other three with a kind smile and walked away, leaving them alone.

“…That thing with Wonho was weird…” Minhyuk commented, leaning in closer so that he didn’t have to say it out loud. Shownu and Jooheon nodded in agreement. “Then again, 

Changkyun is unique, he probably entices both wolves and vampires, it may be something we need to watch out for if we’re going to let him hang out with us.” Shownu rolled his eyes.

“He can hang out with us no matter what, don’t you like him?” Shownu said, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Of course I do! He reminds me of a puppy… I’m just saying we should be careful.”

“You mean, Changkyun should be careful.” Jooheon pitched in finally, staring at both of his friends who both realised that he was right. The young boy was going to have a hard time trying to fend off every single wolf and vampire in the school. However, the least the three of them could do is help him as much as they could.

…

Changkyun’s eyes roamed over the page of the book he currently held in his hand, his lips curved into a soft smile as the words he read were so intellectually interesting that he hadn’t put the book down for at least two hours now. Of course, he was still alone in the room but he didn’t mind. He could definitely get used to the quietness around. Rubbing his eyes, a little, he knew he was a little tired but there was no time to sleep. The first party of the week was in a little over half an hour and Changkyun had to get ready, there was no way he was missing it.

Putting the book down, he swung his legs over his bed and stood up. Now to pick an outfit. Living at his parents’ house he never had to make an effort to look good. Who was he going to look good for? His parents? His tutor? No. Changkyun had dreamed about going to a party like event for a while now.

Being a seventeen-year-old who had never been to one before sort of ruined his self-made reputation. 

Yawning loudly, he scuttled over to his wardrobe and bit his lip.

What to wear, what to wear.

Grabbing white skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, he landed on the assumption that simple was best, and this meant he didn’t have to spend a lot of time wondering what to wear. 

He could use that time to do his hair properly. When he was in his parents’ house, he used to experiment with all of his dad’s hair products and even managed to steal a couple to use here.

Twenty minutes later he was done, and he shoved on his white combat boots and quickly left the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Now to find where the event was being held.

Happily enough, he saw a few other people all dressed up and heading in the same direction, so he assumed they were going to the same place he was. Deciding to follow them, he shoved his hands in his pockets and cheerfully skipped down the corridor.

Reaching the large assembly room, he smiled at how dark it was, laser lights going off and people were already dancing and chatting away. Looking around, he noticed the table where the drinks were, and he instantly moved towards it. Grabbing a glass, he filled it up with punch and smiled at how nice and fruity it tasted.

As he drank, he felt someone’s hands on each side of his waist, forcing him to jump a little but thankfully not enough to make him spill the drink in his hand.

Turning around, he let out a relieved sigh when he noticed it was Shownu.

“Hey, thanks for scaring me… again…” Changkyun murmured, chuckling at the other’s apologetic face when he realised it. 

“Oops… I just wanted to say Hi.” The boy commented, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well hi.” 

Shownu chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Changkyun’s hand all of a sudden, dragging him across the hall and grinning at the stares coming his way. When he stopped, 

Changkyun was faced with the happy expressions of Minhyuk and Jooheon who were also drinking the punch.

Minhyuk skipped all the way over to the new student and immediately engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Changkhyunnnnnnnnnnnn!”

It was a loud cheer that made the former flinch once again as he was attacked by someone he had only met a few hours earlier. But he was kind. So he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s small waist and tightened his grip, making sure to let the other know he wasn’t uncomfortable. Even though… he sort of was.

Jooheon chuckled at his best friend and his actions before pulling the blonde away from the new kid and swung his arm around his neck.

“Sorry, he’s hyper when it comes to party’s and I think you’ve got him excited.” He explained, winking at Changkyun before dragging his friend away to the drink table to fill up their glasses.

“I hope those two are making you feel comfortable; they can be a little hard to deal with at first.” Shownu said, sitting on a spare chair as he stared at the boy still standing. “But they like you, I like you too, so I hope you at least don’t mind being with us.”

“I like you too Shownu, it’s my first day so of course I was worried about not making friends…” With a small and shy giggle, Changkyun took another sip of his drink.

“Good.”

An hour passed and honestly, Changkyun was having a great time with the three boys he had previously had lunch with. He was possibly on his fourth drink by now and he was having a few of the appetisers too. It felt good. Just being around people who want to be his friends whilst relaxing and being free was heaven to him.

The music had started to get louder, and the four of them were starting to get a lot gigglier. Shownu was currently beside Minhyuk, telling him a story that he had already heard so many times before, but Minhyuk being Minhyuk, he laughed and nodded along to the story, making sure the other was feeling appreciated. Like a good friend. Jooheon on the other hand, was with the new boy, telling him how cool it was that he was a hybrid and asking him all kind of lifestyle questions.

Changkyun was happily answering them, feeling happy that someone was actually interested in who he was. And Jooheon was a happy person to be around. 

“Let’s dance.”

All of a sudden, Changkyun was pulled away from Jooheon who looked disappointed that he was left alone, but it wasn’t like the newbie had a chance. Whoever had a hold of his wrist was pulling him straight to the middle of the dance floor, and stopped when they were surrounded by lots of people.

At least it gave Changkyun a chance to see who it was that rudely pulled him away from Jooheon. But he really should’ve known who it was considering he had only met one other person that day.

Looking up at the vampire, Wonho smiled down and him before placing his hands on the boy’s waist.

“Well hello Chan.” The nickname ran shivers down the boy’s spin as he felt the other’s hands forcefully move the others waist to the beats of the music. “I hope you don’t mind me dragging you away from the wolfs.” 

“It was a little rude.” Changkyun whispered, wondering where he was to put his hands.

It looked a little awkward with his hands down his side.

But he had never danced before – especially with someone else. Wonho chuckled at the others thinking face before removing his hands from his waist. Grabbing the boy’s arms, he carefully placed them around his own neck before returning to his previous position, pulling their bodies a little closer together, watching as Changkyun’s cheeks grew a little pink.

“Better?” Wonho asked, seeing the other’s shoulders relax as they softly swayed to the music.

“Yeah…” 

“Chan, why don’t you spend lunch with me tomorrow?” It was a sudden question, but Changkyun should’ve expected it. He wondered if it was possible being friends with both wolves and vampires. The school wasn’t exactly the way he pictured it. The space between the two species was a lot bigger than he expected and now he had to deal with being a part of both of them. “Shall I take the silence as a yes then?” With a nod, Wonho simply laughed at the others endearing silence.  
Both of them continued to dance slowly to the music, even when the beat rose and it was much more a rave song than a slow dance song. But it was nice, the new student had to admit it.

Changkyun clasped his fingers together behind Wonho’s neck, closing his eyes because he couldn’t bare staring into the other’s eyes.

It was weird if he did, but he had a feeling the vampire was staring at him intensely.

The song ended and Wonho took his hands away.

“Come on, I want you to meet someone.” Wonho said, smiling as he grabbed softly onto Changkyun’s hand, pulling the giggling student along the hall and away from the people he was previously hanging around with. They stopped in front of another vampire, a beautiful man, someone that was so clearly meant to be a model. His red eyes made his appearance fiercer, but the aura around him was incredible. “Chan, this is Hyungwon, my best friend.”

Both of the mentioned boys stared at each other, and it was the full vampire who stood up properly and put out a hand to the new student.

“It’s nice to meet you Changkyun.” He said, tilting his head sweetly.

“Y-You too.” Hating himself for stuttering, the boy replied but he couldn’t help it. Wonho was gorgeous but Hyungwon was something else altogether. There was just something so beautiful about him, the way he moved, the way he talked, everything. 

Wonho stared at the boy before chuckling. It was like every time someone met Hyungwon, it takes a while to get used to him. It was a vampire thing.

“You do smell amazing Changkyun, what’s it like to be a half vampire?” The model like man said, moving a tad closer to the intriguing individual.

“Oh it’s… nice?” He didn’t know how to answer that.

“Ha-ha, right. I’ll go get us a drink.” Hyungwon said, moving past Changkyun softly, their arms slightly touching as he did. Finally, being able to take a deep breath, the new student turned to Wonho and pouted.

“So many new people…” It was sort of getting to him. 

Especially since the people he met seemed to be incredibly interested in the part of him that was a hybrid. And he himself didn’t know how to explain any of it to them. He knew it was unique, but he didn’t know what people wanted to know. The vampire thought that the other’s pout was incredibly cute. And sexy.

Moving forward, Wonho placed his hands on both of the other’s shoulders, staring into his eyes.

There was silence between them for a moment.

“Don’t get too carried away Wonho, he’s not yours yet.” Hyungwon suddenly interrupted, pushing Wonho away with his foot and placing a drink in the hybrid’s hand as he had one in his own. “Now, why don’t you let me and Changkyun talk for a small moment, hmm?” 

Wonho sighed but he nodded. It was true what the other said and besides, it was only the first day, he didn’t want to make a lasting impression that he was a creep. Walking away,   
Changkyun happily sipped the drink that he now had, humming away happily at the taste of so many different kinds of fruit landing on his tongue. It truly was delicious. The other just stared at him, happily enough really, it was intriguing to see him just stand and do normal things.

Sitting down at a spare table, he motioned for the other to join him, and when he did, he just watched him in silence again, chuckling at how fast the other was drinking the punch.

The vampire wondered if the other had been to a party like this before.

“Changkyun? Have you been to one of these parties before?” 

“Hmm? Oh…no actually.” The boy admitted, though he felt incredibly nervous about it, what if the other thought he was lame now? “Never had the chance to actually.” When he heard the other laugh out loud at the answer, he thought that he was now definitely getting made fun of. And he hated it. Staring at Hyungwon, the other laughed for another couple of seconds before explaining his actions.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you’re so innocent. It’s fucking adorable.” The vampire explained, moving his hand up to the other’s forehead to shift a piece of hair that had fallen out of place.

“What do you mean?” Changkyun murmured, drinking again.

“I mean…” Silence followed as the vampire thought about what to say, and how to say it without freaking the other out. “Are you enjoying the punch?”

“It’s delicious!” The boy exclaimed a bit too cheerfully.

“Right, well, at parties like these… the punch is always spiked.” Hyungwon explained, shooting the other a knowing expression as he came to terms with it. Within a second, Changkyun stared down at the drink in his hand with his eyes wide open. “It’s usually vodka or something like that…”

Changkyun gulped as he thought about what the vampire had just told him. He had never had a drink of alcohol before. And he was wondering why he was so damn cheery and happy and actually, now that he thought about it, the lights were a little bright and there was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

However, he didn’t freak out about it, instead, he downed the drink that was left in his glass and stared at Hyungwon.

“Well… thank you for telling me.” With a giggle he grinned at the vampire.

“Just be careful, yeah?” Hyungwon warned, but it was a kind warning. He noticed that Wonho was approaching them again and he couldn’t help but giggle at how short a time his best friend could stand to be away from them. “Get away, you didn’t give us enough time to have a good conversation.

Without letting Wonho even answer, Changkyun was suddenly on his feet and he was suddenly in Wonho’s arms.

That drink that he literally downed really went straight to his head.

Wonho chuckled as he felt the boy hug him tightly before staring at his best friend with a lot of curiosity as to what was going on. Hyungwon shrugged, pointing at the empty cup on the table, making the other realise what was going on.

Changkyun was drunk.

And it was fucking. Adorable.

Everything was a little blurry, but honestly, he didn’t feel bad at all. In fact, he felt like he as in his own little fantasy world, everything was spinning and it was making him giggle out loud. It took him a while to notice that his feet were above ground. Looking around, he noticed that someone was carrying him, there was an arm under his knees and under his back.

It only made him giggle even louder as he looked up at the person’s face. And he recognised it as Shownu.

“Shownuuuuuuuuuuu~!” Changkyun shouted very loudly, forcing the other to stop.

“Jesus, you scared me!” Shownu exclaimed, breathing a little hard but he began chuckling. “How are you doing?” He wondered, the other was red in the face and his eyes were disorientated, but it was a cute look. 

“Good! You’re like my Prince you know. The way you’re holding me? It’s cute. No one’s ever picked me up like a princess before~!” With a cute giggle he buried his head into Shownu’s chest and inhaled his sweet scent. “Mmm, you smell nice.” He whispered, closing his eyes a little as he grabbed onto the boy’s t-shirt.

And soon enough, his breathing began to even out as he drifted into sleep. Shownu smiled down at the boy who had a sudden attitude change.

Looking beside him, his friend Jooheon was walking with him, the key to Changkyun’s dorm in his hand so that they didn’t have to bother the boy anymore. Minhyuk was already back in his room, sleeping, and those two were more than happy to take care of the new student. Of course, two vampires were the first ones to try and take him, but Shownu stood by and was not going to let Wonho put his hands on Changkyun when he was wasted.

So he managed to secure him and find his dorm key, very luckily actually.

They were finally outside the boy’s room, glad that they were able to find it with no trouble, and Jooheon shoved the key into the lock.

“Huh… it’s already open. Doesn’t this boy know how to lock a door?” The redhead said, pouting that he had to come all the way up here to unlock the door and he didn’t even have to do it. Opening the door, he let Shownu in and watched him place the sleeping boy into the bed. “Well, he’s going to be wrecked tomorrow.” Jooheon explained, feeling sympathy for the boy who probably hadn’t had a drink in his life before this night.

“I’ll come up early to make sure he’s alright.” Shownu commented, smiling at the other who looked so peaceful in his bed. “Wanna go get him a glass of water Jooheon?” He asked, the other nodding and doing what he was told.

As Jooheon left the room to go down the hall, Shownu fell to his knees and stared at Changkyun’s face. It was gorgeous.

His cheeks looked so soft, his hair looked shiny, his lips looked luscious.

Moving his hand to the boy’s jaw, he let his finger move down the line and to his neck, he knew that it was a little weird. Shownu sighed and continued just to stare, running his fingers through the boy’s soft hair ever so slightly, a smile appearing on his lips as he looked at the sweet boy.

“…What are you doing to my roommate?”

An unknown voice intruded his weird and private moment with Changkyun, forcing Shownu to jump up in surprise that his moment was ruined, and he turned around, knowing that it wasn’t Jooheon who had spoken but someone else.

Which meant someone else was in the room.

Shownu was about to question it before he realised what the stranger had actually said, which sort of answers all the questions he was about to ask. Roommate.  
Of course.

“Oh, hi. Didn’t realise you were here.” Shownu said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stared at the boy on the bed. With one sniff, he knew exactly what was sitting on the bed. “You’re a vampire huh?” He said, annoyance in his voice was clearly evident. The vampire didn’t crack a smile, didn’t do anything, just repeated the question that he had said earlier.

“What were you doing to him?” He repeated, sitting up straight, and staring intensely at the wolf in the room.

“Making sure he was okay.” Shownu replied nonchalantly. 

“By touching him?” 

“I wasn’t doing anything; can’t I care for my friend?”

“Yes, but not by brushing his hair.”

“Have you got a problem?”

“Yes, now, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to leave.” The stranger stood up from the bed and walked straight up to the wolf who was intruding in his room. “Seriously, leave, I can deal with him.” He motioned over to the happily sleeping hybrid in the corner of the room. Oh how Shownu wanted to reply back with a sassy comment. Or a sassy fist. But he knew that it wasn’t his room.

Without even nodding, he turned on his heel and left the room, nearly bumping into Jooheon on the way out. He didn’t say a word, but left, leaving Jooheon looking surprised in the door way.

Then he noticed someone that wasn’t Changkyun standing in the middle of the room.

Of course he could only assume that it was the roommate, though he wondered why he didn’t smell him as soon as he came in. 

Moving forward, he quickly held out the glass of water in his hand.

The stranger took it with a swift nod and didn’t even have to ask Jooheon to leave before the boy did, and finally there was no one else in his room. Except, of course, for his drunk roommate whose eyes were now open and staring straight at him, no smile on his lips anymore, probably because he had never seen him before in his life. His roommate moved forward and placed the glass of water on the bedside table before kneeling down so he was eye level with the drunk boy.

“Hello roommate.” His voice was husky, but not deep. It was an attractive voice, one that made the boy on the bed calm down a lot. 

“Hello roommate.” Changkyun simply repeated, the smile appearing on his lips again as he realised he was indeed in his own bed, and not some weird place. His roommate just stared at him, not smiling, but not grimacing either. Shuffling his head around on his pillow, he stared at the other again and spoke. “Why did you arrive so late? I thought you had abandoned me…”

A small chuckle filled the room. The other one could tell that the boy was innocent, it was adorable the way he spoke – even if he was drunk. Tilting his head to the side, he stared at Changkyun, replying soon after.

“I came a long way, it took a while, that is all.”

The way he spoke was very formal, and Changkyun smiled at it. It was nice. It suited the other’s voice and appearance. Moving forward on the bed, so that he was closer, he whispered his next question.

“What is your name?” It was an appropriate question.

“Kihyun, what’s yours?”

“Changkyun. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kihyun.” He could tell the other was a vampire, but the one thing that contradicted his instincts were the fact that Kihyun’s eyes weren’t red at all. In fact, they weren’t even brown, like most of the wolves in the school. They were blue. Bright blue. “Your eyes… they’re really pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Mmm… very pretty.” Changkyun couldn’t stop his own eyes from falling closed, but he didn’t mind, he knew that he had to sleep. The only reason he woke up was because of   
Shownu’s voice. But now it was quiet.

Kihyun didn’t move until he knew that the other was fully asleep. Sighing a little, he stood up and stared at his new roommate. There was something about him.

He wasn’t sure yet, he’d ask in the morning.

Retreating to his own bed, he sat down and picked up the book he was previously reading before he was rudely interrupted by two wolves. Peeking at his roommate over his book, the corner of his lips lifted at the sound that escaped the sleeping boys mouth. 

Changkyun was interesting.

...


	2. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun's second day is a bit more interesting than the first..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far! Would love reception, thanks for reading!

“Ow…” 

Changkyun wanted to curse at the sunlight that shone through the window beside the bed he so happily claimed the day before. Why oh why did he pick the bed beside the window? Seems like such a stupid idea now. 

Well, what was really a stupid idea was the amount he drank last night.

Though, in his defence, the first four cups he had no idea it was poisoned with alcohol. So, it’s technically not his fault. But the headache that fell through his head at the moment reminded him that it probably was. Throwing up a hand to cradle his head, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to will the pain away. Nothing was working however. In fact, it got worse.

A startling sound from the left of his bed made him jolt up, which in fact, made his headache ten times worse. The room was way too bright for him to be happy.

“Finally awake Changkyun?”

Turning his head, he realised there was someone else in the room. Though he vaguely remembered meeting someone last night whilst he was in bed, he wasn’t entirely sure who he was, his memory was a tad foggy – unfortunately. Having a confused expression on his face seemed to answer for him though, and the other one spoke again, stifling a small chuckle but ultimately keeping a straight face.

“I’m Kihyun, your roommate, we met last night but you probably don’t remember.” The boy said, moving closer to his aching roommate with something in his hand. “Here, painkillers. Though I did think you a vampire at first, since you are clearly suffering a hangover, that’s clearly not the case.”

Changkyun stared up at the other vampire holding out two small white pills. He took them with a small thanks, knowing that the others last comment was an indication that he wanted to know what was going on with him.

Staring at the other’s bright blue eyes again, he figured they could probably switch information.

Taking the pills, he grimaced before sitting up, looking at his roommate.

“I’m a half vampire, half wolf, weird, I know.” Changkyun explained, placing the glass of water on the bedside table, waiting for a reaction from his roommate.

“Well… that certainly explains everything.” 

Kihyun smiled softly, nodding his head as he put it all together. He continued to stay on his bed, watching his roommate intently, fascinated just by the story of what he was, wondering many things, questions galore running through his mind, but he was sure the other wasn’t up for answering them. And he didn’t want the others headache to stay longer than needed.

Changkyun stood up slowly – trying to minimalize the pain – and he made his way over to the cupboard, grabbing new underwear and a towel, knowing that a cold shower was definitely the best thing for him.

“I’m going to shower, that okay?” He asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question but he didn’t want to see rude.

“Of course.” Kihyun replied nonchalantly. 

Just before he was about to enter the bathroom, he turned round to Kihyun and stared at the bright blue eyes that were very hard to miss. Now that was something he definitely remembered from last night. It wasn’t something you forgot about. Especially since they were so bright.

“Can I ask you something?” The boy said, leaning against the bathroom doorway and holding his toiletries close to his chest.

“Of course.” Kihyun said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Why are your eyes blue?” It seemed a perfectly good question to Changkyun, he had never seen anything like it – especially not on a vampire. It must’ve meant something. However, the way his roommate stared at him was with amusement, as if he was missing something important, or even, as if he was stupid. “Um… did I say something wrong?” He wondered if he had insulted the other.

“Oh nothing it’s just… now I am not insulting you but… you’re not that educated on the subject of vampires, are you?”

As soon as Kihyun finished his sentence the other couldn’t help but feel a little insulted.

In fact, he knew plenty about vampires – or at least, he thought he did.

Clearly, he didn’t.

“Pureblood vampires have bright blue eyes – that’s one main difference between them and normal vampires.” As Kihyun explained the obvious trait, Changkyun’s face paled a little because in the back of his mind he knew that, he just didn’t remember. Hell, he was never expecting a pureblood vampire to be his roommate, and he was never expecting to even meet a pureblood vampire, so it obviously went into a little pocket in his brain filled with information he thought he’d never need. And now he looked stupid. 

“Ah of course…” Was all he could muster out before walking slowly into the bathroom and locking the door.

That was incredibly embarrassing.

Around ten minutes later, Kihyun was laying on the bed reading a book about the history of his ancestors before he heard a few knocks at the door. He knew that it must be for Changkyun only because he hadn’t met anyone within the school.

When he opened the door, in front of him stood the same wolf that had been there the previous night, and then Kihyun recalled a conversation between the two wolves that one of them was going to come and check on his roommate, to make sure he was alright. Which meant that the nice thing to do would be to allow the boy in until Changkyun had finished showering.

“Oh it’s you…” Shownu said, hoping that he was going to be greeted with the face of Changkyun, and not the pureblood vampire. Kihyun scoffed a little, retracting his earlier thoughts of kindness.

“What can I help you with?” Maybe it was just a part of Kihyun that had to greet someone properly - no matter who it was.

“Changkyun, where is he?” The wolf asked, folding his arms across his chest. He was in no mood to talk to this roommate that he had a rather unwelcome conversation with the night before. He just wanted to see the half vampire – not the pureblood.

“Showering. Come back later.” It was incredibly tempting to shut the door on his face, but at that moment, they both heard a lock going and the door to the bathroom open. “Or at least, he was. I suppose you can come in then.” He allowed the other passage into their room before both of them turned to Changkyun, surprise etched on their faces when they realised that the boy was half naked – donning only a pair of boxers over his crotch area. 

The boy stared at the other two in front of him, slightly wondering what the problem was for a split second before his mind caught up.

And he realised he was practically naked in front of two people.

“Ah! What the hell are you doing here Shownu?!” Changkyun screamed – he was a little prepared to rush in front of his vampire roommate to his cupboard to shove on some new clothes, but he wasn’t mentally prepared to be gazed and judged at by Shownu at the exact same time. “Well?!”

Shownu gulped a little, annoyed that he was the only one that was getting shouted at by Changkyun. 

“I wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay…” He said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible because it wasn’t his fault that the moment he arrived was the moment that the other had come out of the shower. It was just mere coincidence.

“Oh…” Changkyun felt a little bad but realised that he was still in his underwear. “Turn around.” He ordered, and Shownu immediately did. When Changkyun realised that only one of the people had done what they were told, he tilted his head and rose an eyebrow at his roommate, who instantly realised that he was being told to turn around to. “Thank you.” He commented when the eyes were finally off of him. That was a whole chunk of awkwardness.

After that, he changed quickly and let out a sigh, noticing that the others were still turned around like gentleman at least. Clearing his throat loudly, the others got the message and turned around immediately.

Shownu’s cheeks were still slightly red, and it made Changkyun want to giggle at him loudly, but he was too kind for that.

“So… how’s your hangover?” The wolf asked, walking forward. 

All in all, he just wanted to stop standing beside the pureblood vampire, get away from the stench that he was giving off. He’d much rather be closer to Changkyun who smelled a lot better than everyone else. Especially a pureblood.

Changkyun smiled but he shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told, his head was pounding to the beat of his own heart, and it was killing him.

But there was no way he was the type of person to want the pity vote.

“It’s not too bad, I mean, I’m alright.” As soon as he said that, Shownu seemed to give a sigh of relief whereas Kihyun rose an eyebrow as he clearly knew that the other was pretending to be fine just to cheer the wolf up. But he didn’t understand why. “Um, sorry to push you and thank you so much for coming to check on me, but I sort of need to get ready completely.”

Shownu smiled and knew that the other wanted to be as nice as possible. But he was going to leave. Not that he was happy with the fact that Kihyun was going to be allowed to stay whilst Changkyun got ready.

All he was hoping was that the boy wasn’t going to invite the pureblood anywhere with them, he was sure he couldn’t deal with that.

“That’s cool, I’ll see you at lunch!” Shownu said very cheerfully, walking out of the room before Changkyun could say anything more to him.

“Well… you’ve certainly made an interesting friend.” Kihyun suddenly spoke up, chuckling deeply as he walked to his own bed, staring up at his roommate who shrugged his shoulders. “Then again, you are half wolf, I suppose you should have the luxury of having friends from both sides.”

“I’m glad you look at it that way, you know, they’re not bad people.” The younger boy commented, hoping that the other would be open to mingling with the opposite species, since he was sure that he was going to be good friends with Shownu and the others.

Kihyun smiled at the others sincerity, the other was very kind and that was something to be yearned after. Though it was something that could be taken advantage of.

Easily.

And the pureblood vampire couldn’t help but feel protective over Changkyun already, knowing that the other was going to face multiple problems whilst attending this school, whether he wanted it or not.

As Changkyun was getting ready, he wanted to know what the other was going to do today, and hopefully, they would be able to spend some time together.

“Are you doing much today?” He asked, knowing that classes haven’t started yet and won’t do until next week. 

Kihyun looked up from his book, a soft smile on his lips.

“No, you?” A subtle response.

“Well I’m not doing anything until lunch, want to eat with me?” Changkyun said, and when the other just rose an eyebrow, he immediately talked again. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to… I just thought it’d be nice to get to know each other… but then again we’ll see each other here… You know what? Never mind.” It was so clear that the other was a little nervous for some reason, and Kihyun just tilted his head, waiting for the speech to finish.

When silence occupied the air, Kihyun waited a few more seconds to make sure that he was finished, before replying.

“I’ll go to lunch with you Changkyun, after all, I do need to eat too.” The vampire said it like it was the simplest thing ever, and Changkyun smiled at him. And then he continued getting ready, knowing that the conversation shouldn’t be pushed any further, at least to avoid further embarrassment.

Soon enough lunch came, and both Changkyun and Kihyun were slowly walking down the hallway side by side, not conversation ongoing but both of them felt that the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. 

As they reached the large cafeteria, Changkyun looked around and locked eyes with Shownu, who grinned until he caught sight at who was standing beside him. And Kihyun had to chuckle under his breath at the wolf’s immatureness. Both of them began to walk towards the table were three wolves were sitting, but they didn’t quite make it.

They were interrupted by one particular vampire stopping in front of them, his red eyes glowing in the light and his mouth curved into a smirk.

“Where are you going Changkyun?” He asked, not noticing Kihyun at all.

“What do you mean?” He asked Wonho, who suddenly began pouting when he realised that the other had forgotten about his promise the previous night. But in all seriousness the other was pretty wasted so he wasn’t surprise. 

“You said you’d eat lunch with me today, remember? When we were… ‘dancing’… on the dancefloor?” Wonho winked at the other, trying to force the other to remember.

“Oh… okay.”

Wonho smirked before he finally noticed that there was someone standing beside his new attraction, and when he looked up, his body slightly froze at the sight of the bright blue eyes. And now all he could do was curse in his head when he realised that he hadn’t greeted him.

And why was he with Changkyun? The boy just seemed to attract weird people, and now a pureblood vampire? This was interesting but he was scared that he had disrespected him somehow.

“Uh… hello. I’m Shin Hoseok.” With a proper bow, the vampire didn’t say another word.

Kihyun stared at the vampire and simply nodded his head. There was nothing else to say and Changkyun was silently watching the confrontation between the two vampires. It was rather interesting but there was something inside of him that stopped him from interfering.

It seemed like a vampire tradition for when they met a pureblood. As both of them simply stared at each other, Changkyun cleared his throat after the appropriate amount of time and smiled.

“Shall we sit?” he asked, and both of them nodded, following Wonho to a table that also inhabited Hyungwon – the vampire from the other night that Changkyun met.

And it was a miracle he actually remembered it.

Changkyun and Kihyun sat at the table beside each other, Kihyun foreshowing no emotion to any of them and Changkyun smiling at Hyungwon who was greeting him – and he also greeted Kihyun with the proper respect.

As soon as that was all over, Wonho leaned forward and grinned at Changkyun who simply smiled back.

“Sorry to pull you over so soon, would you like me to get you two something to eat?” Wonho wondered, eyes switching between the other two and with a reply, he set off to go and pick up blood for the four of them. Hyungwon smiled before he spoke to the young boy.

“How’s your headache?” Hyungwon asked, placing his head on his hands as he stared deeply into the boy’s eyes. There was just something so interesting about him.

“Ah, fine. Better when I get blood.” He chuckled nervously. Kihyun simply stared at Changkyun, watching him converse with the other vampire. So innocent. It was interesting to see but also slightly pitiful. It was clear that the other clearly hadn’t been in this sort of environment before, or at least, if he had, he didn’t do too well then either. Wonho suddenly returned with a tray full with the drinks, placing it on the table and he made sure to give Kihyun the first one. When Changkyun was passed his, he immediately thanked the other, god he was hungry. “Thank you so much Wonho.”

“It’s no bother.” Wonho said, winking at his best friend Hyungwon when he heard the other scoff. “By the way, if you don’t mind me asking… how do you know each other?” 

Still not knowing the pureblood’s name, he made sure to address him as best he could.

Changkyun turned to Kihyun who was still staring at him, smiling.

“Actually, he’s my roommate.” Both Hyungwon and Wonho stared wide-eyed at the revelation. That was a good reason for this. “By the way, his name is Kihyun. He appeared when I was pretty much carried home last night…”

It took a lot of strength for Wonho not to laugh at the thought of the other getting thrown on a bed, almost passing out with giggles escaping his mouth constantly.

“Well, that’s cool.”

All four of them drank their blood with Wonho and Hyungwon making most of the conversation that was shared between them. That said, Changkyun was trying his best to be as friendly as possible, and to try to make up for the silent boy beside him who hadn’t said a word since they entered the cafeteria.

Just as he was about to take another gulp of the blood, he noticed something wrong in the corner of his eye. 

Shownu had walked past, and upmost ‘glared’ at Wonho.

Like they were complete enemies and had been for a very long time. That alone sent alarms through Changkyun’s head because he didn’t want them fighting. And even if they were, something had to have happened between them for it to rise to that sort of level.

When Shownu was gone, Changkyun immediately looked at Wonho who had a bit too much of a smirk on his lips.

Something definitely happened.

“What did you do to Shownu?” Changkyun suddenly said, leaning forward and placing the glass down, staring straight into the other vampires red eyes, expecting a proper answer and nothing immature.

Hyungwon and Wonho looked at each other in surprise. Or at least, Hyungwon was surprised. It was Wonho who sort of knew what was being brought up.

“Um… he bumped into me as I was going to get our drinks.” Wonho explained like it was nothing serious and it was a simple thing. But the way he got looked at by the half-vampire, he knew that the other was pretty serious. And maybe he should be too. “Okay, he brought up the fact that you weren’t sitting with him, and claimed that I stole you from him. Therefore…” Wonho paused slightly, shrugging. “I insulted him, pushed by him, he got bitchy.”

Changkyun stared at the other open-mouthed, waiting a bit before shoving his head into his folded arms, groaning loudly at the thought of Wonho and Shownu fighting.

They were already fighting over him. It was the second day.

There was no way he could handle this.

“Okay, I’m going back to my room, see you guys.” The half-vampire suddenly said, standing up and taking the cup of blood in his hand. 

Both Wonho and Changkyun were about to protest, but suddenly Kihyun stood up. And he followed Changkyun out of the cafeteria promptly, having no desire to stay beside the other two who were sat at their table. When they were out of ear shot, Changkyun began insulting Wonho under his breath, not realising that he was being followed.

Getting to his room finally, he cursed when he couldn’t get his key in the door. He was way too stressed and annoyed for this to only be the middle of the day.

“Let me.”

Jumping when he heard Kihyun’s voice, he stepped aside immediately to allow the other to open the door (rather easily in fact), and both of them entered. When the door was shut, Changkyun immediately went over to his bed and took a seat, grabbing his head.

Yes, he was still in pain. Never again was he going to drink the school punch again. Drinking the blood that was in his hand, he felt himself get a bit better, but not much.

Kihyun watched his roommate groan a little in pain.

And he couldn’t help but feel sympathetic. He wasn’t sure what it felt like – normal vampires do not get hungover – but he assumed it was pretty bad. Like something pressing on his brain and getting tighter over time. Which was why he wanted to do something to help him out.

The only thing he could think of was blood. And that was exactly what he was drinking at the moment. Changkyun didn’t seem to be getting better though. It had to be different.

And then Kihyun got an idea.

Smiling, he moved over to Changkyun and sat beside him, taking the cup out of his hands and placing it on the bedside table beside the glass of water from earlier that day. The young boy looked confused at the action and turned to the other.

“What is it?” He asked, turning a little to the pureblood who sat so close.

“Your headache is really bad, is it not?” Kihyun asked in that proper and mystifying way he spoke. It made Changkyun want to smile but he couldn’t even muster that up. With a nod, he let the other speak again. “I could only think of one thing to help – that would be blood – but that pre-spilled blood doesn’t seem to be working…” The pureblood explained, sighing before offering the other a small smile, one that invited the other into the idea, knowing that Changkyun wouldn’t disagree. “The conclusion I’ve come to is you have to drink fresh blood, and I will allow you to have some of mine.”

“B-But…”

“It is widely known – although I am not surprised you do not know, considering your heritage – that pureblood vampire blood has extreme healing effects if another vampire were to taste it.” As he explained, the other felt like it was something that wasn’t normally allowed in their world.

“Is… that even allowed Kihyun?” Changkyun asked, biting his lip in nervousness as the subject didn’t change. The pureblood vampire let out an angelic laugh.

“Like I said, I will allow it.” The other explained. When he saw Changkyun freeze up even more, he had a little feeling that the other wasn’t just hesitating because he had been offered to drink a pureblood’s own blood. “What is it Changkyun? Tell me.”

The younger boy took a deep breath, knowing that what he was worried about was pretty pathetic considering that one of his parents was actually a vampire.

But he had a weird upbringing, and one of the things that his parents didn’t allow, was this.

“I’ve never… drank from someone before.” As he admitted that, Kihyun was honestly very surprised. He was pretty sure that the other had no idea about the vampire side of him, and probably was a lot more in touch with the wolf side. Something that he had to change rather quickly. “And I uh, I don’t want to hurt you.”

How cute, Kihyun thought. It seemed that the other probably has never even thought of drinking from someone, straight from the source, so this made it even more exciting and interesting for the pureblood.

Not replying, Kihyun just decided to go with it. Moving his hands to the other, he put one hand behind Changkyun’s neck, firmly gripping it, forcing the other’s head to move closer to his own. When Changkyun’s head was very close to his, he tilted his head to the side, so that the young half-vampire had full view of his neck. The younger gulped at the sight, but he couldn’t deny that the hunger rose in him fast.

Licking his lips, he moved ever so slightly towards that pale neck that looked so enticing, and almost instantly he could feel his fangs growing for the first time in a long time.

He leaned forward more, pressing his pink lips up against Kihyun’s sweet neck.

And wasted no seconds in burying his two sharp fangs into the skin.

Kihyun closed his eyes immediately, not wincing in any way, not letting out a groan, it wasn’t painful. And he had felt this before. The fact that he was this young vampires first bite made him feel rather proud, and he just stayed completely still, knowing it could be annoying if he moved.

Changkyun felt his senses go into overdrive. With his eyes wide, his hand around Kihyun’s neck tightening its grip and for sure, if he was a normal human, there would’ve been bruising. Sucking the blood into his mouth, he felt his body grow stronger with each small drop the fell down his hot throat. His nails were digging into the others skin hard, but Kihyun kept still, allowing the other to do as he pleased.

Around thirty seconds passed, and Changkyun – although he felt amazing – was starting to feel his body reject the blood, clearly trying to tell him that he had had enough. 

That it was time to stop.

He moved his lips away slightly, a small groan leaving his raspy throat. His eyes darted down to the other’s neck, noticing that blood was still oozing out, and out of instinct perhaps, Changkyun moved forward and darted out his tongue, lapping up the liquid from Kihyun’s neck, moving backwards and taking the time to breathe deeply.

The pureblood vampire felt the other move away and he turned around, facing the younger one who was still taking the time to calm down. Kihyun waited patiently.

“That was… delicious.” Changkyun suddenly said, lifting his head to look at his roommate with a sincere smile on his lips, licking them to make sure he had gotten every last bit of blood.

Kihyun simply nodded and looked at him, but then a small gasp left his mouth, which was certainly unusual for him.

It made Changkyun freak a little. What was wrong?

“Your eyes…” Kihyun simply said, his voice low with curiosity as he leaned forward a little, staring at him. “Only one of them is bright red, though, I should’ve expected that…”

The other’s eyes widened at the information, immediately rushing towards the bathroom were a mirror was. When he looked into it, he gasped himself, staring at his reflection with was staring back at him with one bright red eye, and one hazelnut coloured eye. It was certainly something. Kihyun had followed him into the bathroom, leaning against the doorway as Changkyun checked his eyes out.

It was an unusual deformity, then again, Kihyun hadn’t heard of a half-vampire, half-wolf hybrid before, there were ought to be other weird things about him that he just didn’t know about yet.

Like the different coloured eyes.

“How long will they stay like this?” Changkyun suddenly voiced, turning around to his roommate who smiled back.

“Only about an hour, don’t worry.” He replied, seeing the other calm down instantly.

“Good…and Kihyun?” The young boy said, moving closer to the pureblood who stood up straight, looking as elegant as ever. Kihyun didn’t say anything, he just waited for the other to finish whatever he wanted to say. “Thank you, for letting me do that. I mean, my headache is gone…” Changkyun explained, rubbing his hair a little embarrassedly, but he was honesty grateful.

It was an extremely intimate thing to happen between the two of them and they had only known each other for a day. In fact, it was a lot under a day considering Changkyun didn’t remember what had happened last night.

Kihyun nodded, deciding not to say anything in return as he was sure the other was already nervous and he didn’t want to give him anything else to be nervous about. 

Both of them returned to their beds, sitting in silence.

Changkyun let out a small sigh of relief that his headache was now gone, and he took a hold of one of the flyers that he had gotten yesterday, checking on the event that was going on that night.

It was another dance party, but it was formal, and you had to bring a partner. Which sort of put Changkyun in a very uncomfortable position. He didn’t know whether or not Kihyun was comfortable with these situations, and after today (hell it was hardy one o’clock yet) he wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to ask Kihyun to accompany him to the party.

So he decided against it, and decided that after his eyes had gone back to normal – which took about an hour, like Kihyun had said – to ask someone else. 

Waving goodbye to Kihyun, he left the room and went on a search mission.

He really should ask his knew friends were they stay, for their phone number, or something else so he could easily get in contact. Because this was even harder considering he didn’t know the way around.

Walking around, he was glad to finally have the chance to actually see the rest of the school. He even saw some of the classrooms that he’ll be inhabiting the week after this one. It seemed like a proper elite place, everything was in order and the hallways were incredibly clean. He noticed some other students walking around, but none were any he recognised, and Changkyun realised that this could potentially be a long search considering he had no idea where to even begin.

Twenty minutes had passed and Changkyun was pretty sure that he had toured around the school multiple times already, and that the people he was looking for were probably in their dorm rooms meaning he couldn’t find them anyway.

That’s when he heard a soft giggle coming from behind him, and Changkyun froze, recognising it, even from afar. Turning around, he saw a blonde headed boy coming his way.

“Minhyuk…”

“Hey drunkie!” The blonde exclaimed, rushing up to Changkyun and wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly. “Shownu said you were okay but I feel like your hangover was gonna be a killer.” Minhyuk chuckled when the others cheek started to redden a little at the mention of the previous night’s events.

“Ah well, I’m a lot better now!” Changkyun quickly said, not wanting any sympathy considering it was his fault he got that bad. 

“Good! Are you looking for anyone in particular Changkyun?” Minhyuk asked, not telling the other that he had noticed him the first time he had roamed around the school, but didn’t want to bother him just in case. The third time he noticed him, he thought it might be better to ask what he was doing.

“Actually yeah, Shownu?” Changkyun replied, smiling at the blonde. Minhyuk let out a small ‘oh’ sound before walking forward.

“Come on, I’ll take you to his room, he’s probably with Jooheon.”

Changkyun all but nodded and began to follow the other boy down the hallway, chatting about nothing as they walked past all the classrooms and into the dorm part of the school. He wondered which one was Shownu’s. And if Jooheon was his roommate. It probably made sense if he was of course.

They stood in front of a door and Changkyun was waiting with a smile for Minhyuk to knock, but the blonde boy didn’t, and simply opened the door with a grin on his lips, dragging the half-vampire in with him.

As he was pulled in, he immediately saw Shownu and Jooheon’s surprised faces perk up from the bed, obviously surprised by the sudden intrusion.

Shownu was clearly about to shout at Minhyuk about something to do with privacy and how to respect others, but he then noticed and Changkyun and held himself back, sitting up properly and putting on the best welcoming smile he could. He also nudged Jooheon to get him up too.

Minhyuk just laughed at the sight really, this was the nicest welcome he had ever received from the other two.

He should Changkyun with him more often.

“Changkyun, what are you doing here?” Shownu asked, shaking his head because that sounded rather rude to him. “I mean, it’s nice to see you!” 

Minhyuk and Jooheon shared an amused glance – it was hilarious to see their friend act this way. Changkyun chuckled nervously.

“Ah yeah, sorry for barging in – wasn’t my fault, I promise.” As he finished he nudged Minhyuk who just rolled his eyes at the accusation. “But can I talk to you?” He asked, Shownu immediately agreeing and standing up, offering to go outside so they could have some sense of privacy. Once they were outside, both of them leaned against the wall nonchalantly, it was pretty comfortable. “Okay, so this is pretty embarrassing for me to do and I have no idea how I’ve the courage to do so but I’m going to anyway.” Changkyun took a deep breath. “You know how there’s another party tonight?” 

Shownu nodded his head, not quite sure where this was going because he was too infatuated with the sight of the other embarrassed. It was fricking adorable. The half-vampire smiled, then asked the dreaded question.

“Want to go with me?” He asked, trying to look as calm as possible. Changkyun could see Shownu’s face go weird for a second, so he clarified his question before Shownu could reply with anything at all. “I mean- it says to bring someone so I sort of need someone to go with…”

The other’s face immediately fell but he kept his composure, giving the other a happy but disappointed smile. He was actually hoping the other wanted to go with him for another reason.

But he’ll take what he can get. Especially considering he was over the moon that Changkyun asked him and not Wonho.

Wolves 1. Vampires 0.

“Of course I’ll go, no problem.” Shownu replied, making the other let out the breath he was holding and chuckle deeply. He liked that sound.

“Oh good! Um… I’ll see you later then.”

Changkyun was about to rush off – the embarrassment had gotten too much for him, even though Shownu had agreed to his offer – he felt his wrist get grabbed by the other, forcing him to stop in the middle of the hallway.

“Please give me your phone number, rather we could contact each other quickly.” The boy said, and the other sighed, realising that he had forgotten to ask Shownu, and was going to run away without any proper way to contact him about the night ahead. When Shownu received it, he laughed. “See you tonight Changkyun.”

…

The half vampire was ready, and he was definitely excited about tonight. More so he was excited about getting to know Shownu better – he could see the two of them becoming really good friends. In all truth, Changkyun wasn’t sure why Shownu was the first one that came to mind when he realised he needed a partner for tonight, but at least the other agreed.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard the other one in the room shuffle a little and then speak to him.

“Where are you off to?” Kihyun asked, swinging his legs over the bed, looking curiously at his roommate who was pretty dressed up. Changkyun stopped and removed his hand from the door knob, twisting around and smiling at the other.

“One of the party’s the school is hosting?” He said, suddenly feeling really awkward at the fact he didn’t invite Kihyun.

“Oh, have fun.” Kihyun said in his usual deep voice.

“Okay…” Changkyun replied, bowing a little goodbye before opening the door again, walking out and shutting it behind him. He stopped once he was outside, still feeling a bad that he hadn’t invited his roommate. That was the thought that made him turn around and open the door again, popping his head through and making Kihyun raise an eyebrow in curiosity at the sudden re-appearance of his roommate. “Want to come?” He said, ignoring the fact that it was supposed to be a two-people thing but he didn’t care.

Kihyun stared at the other and let out a small sigh, but suddenly he let a grateful smile appear on his face, and he nodded, standing up and putting on his boots slowly.

“Thought you were going to leave me here alone.” Kihyun said, making the other cough nervously.

“Of course not… Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Kihyun stood up, taking his jacket and grabbing the keys. “Shall we go then Changkyun?”

“Lets.”

Both of them left the room, locking the door and walking towards the venue were the party was held. Kihyun had his hands shoved into his jean pockets, glancing at his roommate every now and again who looked rather happy. 

When they reached the hall, Changkyun looked around, spotting the person he had asked to come with him, grinning as he grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and pulled him along.

“Shownu!”

Shownu was standing beside Minhyuk and Jooheon who were staring at him with wide eyes, he wondered what was wrong, but he was too busy focusing on Shownu to say anything to them. The wolf was happy until he spotted Kihyun. Then his face completely dropped, and he wasn’t going to try and cover it up.

It took Kihyun a lot not to smirk at the expression he received.

“Uh what’s he doing here?” Shownu asked outright. He seemed a little unpleasant, as if he was starting to get angry. Changkyun turned to Kihyun and smiled as politely as possible.

“I felt bad about not asking him to come, so I did. Is that okay?” He asked, and Shownu’s expression changed completely, from bad to good. 

Although, even Changkyun knew that the other wasn’t happy at all.

“Of course. Want a drink?” He asked, forcibly smirking. The other shook his head immediately, flashbacks from the previous night filling his night and there was no way he was accepting a drink from this establishment. “Aha, I promise that it will be non-alcoholic?” He tried again, this time gaining the opposite answer than previously, making him smile and wonder off instantly.

Minhyuk walked up to the newcomers, hugging him again – Changkyun had to admit that it was nice that that was Minhyuk’s greeting – but he whispered in his ear during the action.

“Why are you here with a pureblood?” The blonde asked, it was a rather serious question.

“He’s my roommate?” Changkyun replied.

“…That’s unfortunate. Just…” Minhyuk’s eyes darted to the side where Kihyun was staring at the two in a hug with curious eyes. “Be careful yeah? Purebloods aren’t good news. They never are.”

Changkyun frowned a little but he shrugs it off as a vampire versus wolf thing, pushing the other slightly away to let him know the conversation was done. Smiling at the blonde, he was happy enough when Shownu returned and gave him a drink – it was just coke – and he looked around, noticing that hardly any other vampires were present.

“Where’s all the vampires?” He asked, not looking at anyone in particular nor asking, but Jooheon was the one to reply.

“Eh this happens sometimes. Especially when it’s a ‘anyone can come party’, they tend not to.” Jooheon explained, scoffing a little. But Changkyun sort of understood. Even though he had understood that this was a collaborative school with both of the species, truth be told he had thought that the two of them would actually be friends, or at least, nice to each other. But it didn’t seem that way. Seemed it was still as broken up as any other time.

It was a shame really, Changkyun was rather looking forward to a friendly environment between two of the species he was a part of.

Kihyun moved up a tad, staying close to Changkyun whilst his eyes lay on Shownu.

Time passed rather slowly for Changkyun, he wasn’t having that much of a good time. Truth be told, Shownu wasn’t talking to him. In fact, he had spent the last hour in between Minhyuk and Jooheon, joining in on their conversations, staying away from Changkyun. Perhaps it could be because Kihyun was pretty much conjoined to his waist.

Though he wasn’t really complaining. Kihyun was actually talking to him properly, and they were having some good conversations. The first thing they talked about was why Kihyun was later than the rest of the students. 

What he learned, was that Kihyun had travelled from basically the other side of the world. That’s where the rest of his family lived, and he had been spending the summer with them over there. Basically Changkyun teased that the other just didn’t leave early enough, and he even teased about the fact that vampires do have a sort of ‘super speed’ thing going on. But Kihyun played it off, pushing that he used typical transport and he didn’t just run across the world.

That was fun, that was the first time he had heard the other truly laugh as they thought about what it’d be like to physically run across the world. Both of them were laughing about whether or not they’d be able to run across the water. 

Or drown.

They didn’t come to a perfect conclusion.

Even though his conversation with Kihyun were super interesting, he couldn’t help but feel Shownu wasn’t happy at the fact he turned up with an extra member. 

And he couldn’t blame him, it was sort of messed up. But the nice and kind person that lived inside of Changkyun, knew that he had to invite his roommate, especially when he heard the voice Kihyun asked him where he was going in. It would be nasty not to. And the way Kihyun jumped at the chance, meant he wanted to come with him.

“Give me a minute Kihyun.” Changkyun suddenly said, moving over without waiting for a reply and grabbing Shownu’s wrist. Grabbing him away from the other two friends, he pulled him to a secluded corner and let out an annoyed sigh. “Can we talk about why you’re ignoring me?” He asked, making the other flinch a little at the forwardness.

“Uh…”

“I mean, I know why you’re ignoring me, I just… I’m sorry I brought Kihyun okay? I didn’t realise it’d be such a big deal.” The half vampire kicked his feet a little, trying to keep eye contact even though he really wanted to look away.

Shownu gritted his teeth, a little in wonderment that the other had the balls to say it to his face, but then he began to feel a little bad about ignoring him.

He knew it was a little immature.

“It’s just… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been immature about it.” The wolf explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was just a bit excited that you wanted to spend the night alone with me – and that you didn’t ask Wonho to be your date.”

“Date?”

Changkyun and Shownu stared at each other in silence as the wolf realised what he had let slip out. Of course he knew that the other was way too innocent to realise that this was potentially a date. That was certainly confirmed when the other brought another guy to the dance with him.  
Either that or Changkyun was into threesomes. Shownu didn’t think this was probable.

“I meant partner…” Shownu responded finally, knowing that it was a little too late to change his words. Changkyun kept staring at him in silence. But maybe the other wasn’t so disgusted at the thought. “Look, I know it’s been a day and I’m not asking you out until we get to know each other, so don’t worry.” He nodded along with his speech whilst the half-vampire gulped.

“…So you’ll ask me out after we get to know each other more?” 

Shownu’s face paled again. Damn his slip ups. Now the other probably won’t want to get to know him better considering he knew what was going to happen when he did.  
Pouting his lips, Changkyun moved forward and wrapped his arms around Shownu.

Definitely unexpected.

“Thanks for speaking to me Shownu.” With that said, he moved back and smiled again, returning to Kihyun as he left the wolf standing there, probably with his head still thinking about the hug and the fact that Changkyun wasn’t disgusted at what he had said previously. Kihyun looked at him weird but he just shrugged. “We just needed to discuss something is all.” 

Kihyun nodded, failing to tell the other that as a pureblood he had pretty good hearing and knew exactly what was said between the two. But he wasn’t going to invade his privacy any more than he already had.

And Changkyun would probably hit him or something. He didn’t want that.

The party soon ended on a better note than it started, and Changkyun was laughing in between Minhyuk and Shownu whilst Kihyun and Jooheon followed them into the dorm section of the school. The younger boy had his arm looped around Shownu’s and Minhyuk’s, having the time of his life and he had had only one drink, he was proud of himself. 

They reached Kihyun and Changkyun’s place first and the pureblood vampire silently unlocked it, walking in and leaving his roommate to say goodbye to his wolf friends that he didn’t particularly agree to. 

“I had a good night by the way.” It was Shownu who spoke first, moving forward and hugging the other, not as tightly as he wanted but he had scared him enough tonight. 

“Get out of the way!” Minhyuk suddenly shouted, pulling his friend back and taking this time to engulf Changkyun in the third hug that day. “Ah I love the fact you’re hanging out with us now Changkyun! See you tomorrow!” he shouted a little too loudly. The younger smiled at the affection, shuffling a little as Minhyuk stepped back and now it was Jooheon’s turn to say goodbye. The red-head moved forward and also gave the other a hug, which definitely surprised him. “Aw Jooheon’s being nice!” Minhyuk said, grinning.

Jooheon grimaced and immediately pulled away from the hug, bumping into Minhyuk (probably on purpose) making the blonde stumble a little backwards, against the wall. Shownu grimaced for his friend who was on the floor with a pout on his face.

“You hurt me!” Minhyuk shouted, showing Jooheon a small cut on his hand from the fall, his hand had landed on a small rock that was on the floor.  
Jooheon rolled his eyes however, knowing that a small cut didn’t hurt that much.

Changkyun froze in place when he saw the red liquid ooze slightly out of Minhyuk’s hand, and the weirdest thought passed through his head. 

_What did a wolf’s blood taste like?_

As soon as it did, he felt something inside of him rise and it reminded him of the feeling from earlier in the day, when Kihyun had offered his blood to him. It was hunger. And he was feeling it now for real. He had never reacted like this to the sight of fresh blood before, but that has obviously changed, ever since he tasted what it was like and god he longed for it.

Shownu turned around, looking at Changkyun who had begun to breathe deeply. And that’s when he noticed that one of the boy’s eyes were now a different colour. A blood red.

And clearly that wasn’t a good sign. He looked to where Changkyun’s eyes were leading, and as soon as he saw the blood, his chest tightened.

He had almost forgotten that Changkyun was part vampire.

“Wait!” Shownu shouted as he saw the young half-vampire lift off his feet in a lunge towards the injured wolf, and he himself rushed in front of him to stop him, causing both him and Changkyun to land on the floor in a tackle. “Changkyun wait!” He shouted again, noticing the other wasn’t fully comprehending what was happening.

He had also noticed that the boy’s target was no longer Minhyuk’s hand, but his own neck.

Changkyun was getting ready for a bite.

If he did, he would instantly get kicked out of the school, it’d be covered as a hate crime considering the parties. And Shownu didn’t know if he could handle that. But there was nothing he could do, unless, he was to hurt him.

With Changkyun struggling on top of him to get a taste of something, Shownu grimaced underneath.

All of a sudden the hungry vampire was pulled off of him, and Shownu could only think that it was both Minhyuk and Jooheon that had done so. But he corrected his vision and he felt himself getting pulled up by those same people. So when he looked at who had pulled Changkyun off of him, he noticed it was Kihyun, who was holding him back.

Kihyun had an unsettling smile on his lips as he kept Changkyun from trying to rip apart any of the three wolfs in front of him.

In his mind, he should’ve just let it happen, but he wanted the boy to stay with him.

So he had to do something.

But Changkyun wasn’t in any state to listen to reason – he knew the feeling all too well when he was a younger vampire, especially when you just start feeding. So there was only one conclusion to the matter at hand. He had to distract him with something that will get his mind of the wolf’s pumping blood. It had to be pretty extreme. And considering the boy was one of the most innocent people he had ever met, there was only one solution in his mind. 

Twisting the younger vampire around, he connected their eyes before immediately pushing his lips onto Changkyun’s, making the other freeze on the spot instantly.

And Kihyun was going to make sure it was no peck.

Making sure the other couldn’t move – though Kihyun was only using a bit of strength to keep him there, he was sure it was secure – he tilted his head to the right and stuck his tongue inside of the boy’s mouth. The other boy instantly indulged in the kiss, kissing the other back and soon his thoughts were only about Kihyun.

Shownu, Minhyuk and Jooheon were simply standing there, staring at the other scene with a disgusted expression on their faces, not moving, because they didn’t know how to react to it.

Especially the older one. He didn’t want to watch, but a part inside of him had to make sure that the half-vampire was alright.

Kihyun noticed the other’s eyes closed and that’s when he pushed him away.

“Better?” He asked, glancing over at Shownu with a proud look on his face, before waiting for Changkyun’s reply, which seemed to come in the form of heavy breathing and a firm nod.

Changkyun turned around and looked at Minhyuk and Shownu, dread in his eyes after what he had done, tears streaming down his face as soon as he saw the way they were looking at him. Like he was an animal. Falling to his knees, he cradled his head in his hands and pretended that they weren’t all still staring at him.

Kihyun sighed a little, feeling pity for the boy, before returning to his room because he knew that it wasn’t him that Changkyun wanted to comfort him.

Shownu ran up to Changkyun as soon as Kihyun had left, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Changkyun, it’s okay.” He said, hoping that he was comforting him.

“…” But he got no reply.

Minhyuk was the next one to run up to his new friend, sitting on the floor beside him and forcing his head up from his hands, making sure Changkyun was staring at him directly in the eyes. 

“I’m fine, Shownu’s fine, Jooheon’s fine, and most of all, you’re fine, right?” The blonde quickly said, making sure the other knew that they were mostly just concerned.

Changkyun stared at Minhyuk, his bottom lip quivering.

All he did was let his head fall into Minhyuk’s chest, something that the blonde couldn’t help but squeal a bit at, making Shownu chuckle deeply. Jooheon stayed away, he didn’t want to crowd him, besides, he was still thinking about the fact that Kihyun’s kiss made him forget about trying to eat them.

Soon, Changkyun had stopped crying and was on his feet, head hanging low as he didn’t want to look at any of them. Shownu rolled his eyes but he knew that the other was just as embarrassed as he was sad. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he spoke in low voice.

“Call me tomorrow, okay?” He said, and he got a nod. At least, he thought he did.

“Me too! Me too!” Minhyuk jumped up and down, his hand high in the air. Changkyun simply nodded again.

“And me! Of course…” Jooheon said a little too happily, making the half-vampire actually giggle a little at the fact the three of them were still acting the same with him after what had just happened. Looking up, he nodded and took a deep breath, moving into the room as they all left together. Damn, he probably looked a mess. Kihyun was sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other elegantly, obviously waiting for his roommate to come in and relax.

When Changkyun sat on the bed beside him, Kihyun smiled a little that the other had stopped crying. At least the wolves made him feel a bit better. Though that wasn’t what he wanted to talk about.

However, Changkyun still looked scared. Maybe it wasn’t time to bring it up.

A few minutes passed, and their positions had changed. Silently, Kihyun had motioned for Changkyun to lay his head on his pillow, so he was more comfortable, and the pureblood moved in beside him. Changkyun felt a lot better. Especially when he felt the other’s warm embrace as he slowly drifted into sleep. Kihyun stared at Changkyun for a little while longer, eyes closing soon and his grip tightening around the boy’s waist. 

They’ll have to talk about what happened later. Time to sleep.

…  
…


	3. An Unusual Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is still dealing with his mistake, whilst finding out something unusual about Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter and be sure to comment! <3

Changkyun let his head fall down a little, his hair covering his eyes so he didn’t have to look at anyone and face what had happened the night before. Maybe he should stop going to parties; the first two didn’t turn out well at all. Getting overly drunk in one which led to his first real blood experience and nearly attacking his newly found friends at the other one. Changkyun clearly wasn’t doing well with school life.

Currently he was situated in the cafeteria, eating some normal food because he couldn’t stand thinking about blood right now – especially the stuff they gave out here. Luckily, he was alone, none of his wolf friends or vampire friends were here, and Kihyun had to deal with some stuff for classes.

Which in turn made the half-vampire think about when his classes were going to start. Being in classes that both vampires and wolves was going to be interesting to say the least. 

“Changkyun?” 

The half-vampire silently groaned when obviously, he was caught. Not that he was completely trying to avoid anyone, he would just rather do without any type of confrontation… at least for a week or two. Then again, he probably shouldn’t have eaten his breakfast in the crowded cafeteria. Licking his lips a little, he looked up at the other male even though he already recognised him from his voice. At least it wasn’t anyone he had tried to attack the night before.

“Hello Hyungwon, how are you?” He knew that his voice was hoarse from crying that much last night, but he hoped the other wasn’t going to point it out. Hyungwon smiled in reply before sitting beside him, rather than sitting in front of him.

“I’m good, though I can tell that you’re probably not.” The vampire said, moving his hand slightly closer to Changkyun’s hand on the table. “If you want to talk—…”

“No I don’t. Thanks.” Changkyun replied quickly.

“Oh. I didn’t mean to bother you.” The vampire said, still smiling friendly and removing his hand from the table. He didn’t want to upset the other even more. “Well, what are you doing for the rest of the day then?” Hyungwon asked politely, not wanting to focus on the negativity.

Changkyun looked at the other and smiled, he really didn’t want to talk to him but he was too nice to tell him to leave.

“Probably just stay in my room, nothing else to really do.” He replied, poking at his food on the table, the sudden urge to eat had disappeared and his appetite had gone away in a flash. Hyungwon smiled, crossing his legs to try and act more comfortable.

“Yeah it’s always boring before classes start.” The vampire nodded along to his own words, staring at the boy in front of him.

“Hey guys!”

Changkyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he heard Wonho’s voice interrupt the rather awkward silence between him and Hyungwon. It was getting way too crowded for his liking. Then again, if he were to leave the cafeteria then he’d have to brave talking to Kihyun and he wasn’t sure what situation was the worst.

For now, he was going to stay in the cafeteria and deal with the two vampires. At least they didn’t know what had happened the night before.

Wonho sat right beside him. Of course he did.

“How is my favourite half-vampire?” The vampire asked, grinning as he put his stuff on the table and began sipping on a bit of blood.

“Fine.”

“Aw what’s wrong? Tell me.” Wonho began to pry, and Changkyun was immediately getting fed up with it. He knew the other was – in his own way – trying to cheer him up but it wasn’t working. And Hyungwon could definitely tell that Changkyun was very close to just getting up and walking away from them. 

“Wonho, let him be.” Hyungwon said, not looking at Changkyun. Wonho looked between his two friends and shrugged his shoulders.

He was one to pry but he didn’t want to make Changkyun upset.

A few minutes passed and the two full vampires bickered on about something Changkyun didn’t care about, and soon enough he had stopped picking at his food and finally ate it. Now that he was finished, he knew it was time to go back to his room and face Kihyun since he escaped as quickly as he could that morning without talking to him. Shoving a hand through his hair, he stood up and gave a nod to the two vampires at the table before leaving without giving them a chance to say anything to him.

Wonho and Hyungwon watched him leave with frowns occupying both of their lips. Wonho turned to his friend and rose an eyebrow, suspecting the other knew something he didn’t.

But Hyungwon simply shrugged his shoulders.

…

Thankfully, Kihyun was a lot more understanding to what Changkyun wanted than the boy thought he would be. It was now Monday morning – a few days after the biting incident – and classes were starting in less than an hour. Changkyun had successfully managed not to have to talk to anyone since then – even Kihyun who had kept to himself all weekend – but now it was class time finally and Changkyun was growing overly nervous considering he would have to take both wolf and vampire classes.

Dressing in simple blue jeans and combat boots, he sat on his bed ready to go, but his legs had frozen up. Yes, he had a very interesting week before but now he was terrified to be the odd one out in both classes.

It seemed to have frozen his body.

“Changkyun? You coming?” Kihyun asked as he appeared out of the bathroom looking effortlessly handsome as always, leaning against the doorway. His roommate looked up and nodded slowly, but he didn’t move. “What’s wrong?” Kihyun tried again, moving close to the other even though he was sure he already knew. He just wanted to have a normal conversation with him again.

Changkyun looked up at his roommate who stood in front of him with soft striking blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

But it seemed his vocal chords had stopped working too.

He knew that he had about half an hour to get to class, which was a lot of time, but not enough. If he could skip it, he would.

Kihyun kneeled in front of the half-vampire and offered a smile.

“Nervous?” He got a weak nod in return. “Come on, I’ll help you find your class. You’ll be fine. I’ll meet you outside afterwards, you don’t need to feel nervous. I’ll be there for you.” Kihyun finished and continued to smile, trying to make his roommate feel better, he didn’t need to be nervous – even though it was a perfectly reasonable response – but he didn’t want Changkyun to go through it, fearing others. “Now come on, let’s go.” 

Kihyun stood back up and grabbed his own back pack, watching Changkyun do the same and stand by the door, looking slightly less nervous than he was a minute ago.

As they left, Kihyun noticed that Changkyun stayed particularly close to him.

It was rather adorable.

Finding Changkyun’s class was easy, and Kihyun realised that it was a wolf class considering the smell. The half vampire took a deep breath and turned to his roommate who just gave him a light tap on his shoulder before turning on his heel and leaving him alone. There was no point waiting for him. Changkyun had to do it himself.

The boy looked at Kihyun’s back and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had no difficulty making friends so it shouldn’t be any different here.

Well, he was at least trying to convince himself of that.

Class was over before he knew it. None of the three wolves he already knew were in his class (which made him happy and sad at the same time) and pretty much every student was too busy trying to keep up with the first lesson to bother trying to find out who he was. So, it wasn’t too bothersome. When he stepped out of the classroom, he saw Kihyun standing there emotionless, looking like a god – like usual – and waiting for him. Changkyun didn’t think he would actually be there.

“How was it?” The pureblood asked, cocking his head to the side as he could tell the other was a little bit less tense. 

“Not bad, a lot of work.” Changkyun replied as they both started walking to Changkyun’s next class. He decided not to say anything about Kihyun walking him to class, he was thankful and he was sure Kihyun already knew that. Once they were outside of it, Kihyun smiled a little bit when he realised it was now a class full of vampires. “Um see you later?” The boy asked, and Kihyun nodded, turning around and walking away without a word like the brooding type he tried to look like.

This class was certainly more interesting than the previous one. It was based on the history of pureblood vampires – which was incredibly useful to Changkyun’s own living conditions since he was clueless – and it seemed everyone else in the class was as equally interested as him.

Again, Hyungwon and Wonho weren’t in his class but it was fine. Changkyun was glad he could focus on the lesson without any interruptions.

Kihyun wasn’t outside the classroom this time.

But Changkyun still managed to go to the next two classes by himself, slightly happier than he was in the morning, managing a smile when, during his last class before lunch, the wolf teacher asked him to stay behind so he could talk to him about being a half-wolf and half-vampire. It wasn’t a bad talk. The teacher was genuinely interested in how he was doing, and told him he would be there if he had any problems.

Now it was lunch and Changkyun immediately spotted Kihyun at a table, not drinking his blood, waiting for the boy to arrive. He sat down beside him and smiled at him.

“It’s nice to see you happy again Changkyun.” Kihyun explained, passing over a cup of blood. “Here, eat.”

Changkyun stared at the cup of blood that was placed in front of him.

An immediate flashback ran through his head about him trying to attack Minhyuk and Shownu and his face turned pale. He didn’t think he’d be able to drink blood for a while. And it was taking a lot of work not to throw up.

The pureblood sighed loudly and removed the cup from the younger’s vision. He guessed he still had a lot of issues to get over.

“Go get some food then.” Kihyun said, beginning to drink his own cup of blood.

“…Okay.”

Changkyun stood up and placed his bag on the table before turning around and moving towards the lunch line. His stomach was still doing flips from the sigh and smell of the blood coursing through the cafeteria. There was probably going to be a real issue with eating today. Suddenly the happy feeling he had after class had disappeared and all he could think of was his anxiety concerning his probably-didn’t-ever-want-to-see-him-again wolf friends. 

After collecting a sandwich – which he didn’t even want anymore – he made his way across the cafeteria and sat back down beside Kihyun who was staring at the cup of blood in his hand.

It was a welcoming silence since he didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want to think about it but just noticing the blood was giving him bad memories.

At least he didn’t have to see any of them.

“Changkyun!”

Spoke way too soon.

Fighting back his pride and the round of tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes, he sadly looked up and noticed Shownu walking towards him, that same silly smile on his pink lips trying to make him feel better.

Oh, Changkyun hoped the other didn’t realise he was avoiding them. But since they hadn’t talked in about four days, he didn’t have much luck.

Shownu took a seat across from him and seemed to ignore Kihyun’s presence at the table. He had a sadness in his eyes but his smile was as bright as ever. Just trying to make the hybrid happier was all he was trying to do. Changkyun appreciated it, but it didn’t help. In fact, the smile that he was giving was making him feel worse. And the fact that Minhyuk and Jooheon weren’t with him made him feel worse. Did they not want to face him? Were they too scared?

He wouldn’t blame them. He wouldn’t want to talk to the vampire that tried to rip your throat out either.

“How have you been?” Shownu asked, obviously trying to hint that it had been a long time since they had last spoke, but he tried to do it nicely, making Changkyun feel worse. Everything the other did made him feel worse. 

“Fine.”

Shownu tried not to frown, it was good enough that he got a reply instead of a blank stare.

“How was your classes? The first day is always weird.” The wolf leaned forward with his arms on his table, trying hard to make the other comfortable whilst trying to ignore the presence of the pureblood who had made out with his crush the last time they had met each other.

“Um they were good actually. Interesting.” Changkyun tried to make conversation, just to make use of Shownu trying, though his voice sounded insincere.

“Yeah mine too. I wonder if we’re in any classes together, that would be nice.” Shownu said, smiling again. He took a bite of his own food that he had brought over, hoping the other would continue the conversation. 

“Yeah, nice.”

Kihyun looked over at his roommate and noticed the frown on his face. Changkyun was still too hurt by what happened to even keep up pretences. 

Standing up, he looked at his roommate and sighed.

Just as he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his jacket and he looked down to face the wide and pleading eyes of his adorable roommate. He could practically hear the words ‘don’t leave me’ shouting at him and he wanted more than anything to grab the hybrid and take him to their room but as much as hated it – and he really, really did – he couldn’t stand his roommate being depressed and not even speaking to him.

Shaking his head, he motioned over to the wolf who was now acknowledging his existence and silently told him to work it out. Spending his days with a silent Changkyun was something even he was impatient with.

Then he left.

Changkyun bit his lip and turned back around to Shownu who seemed to feel a little more comfortable after the pureblood had left.

He leaned over and hushed his voice a little. Guess it was time for the serious talk to begin. Even though Changkyun really didn’t want to have it. He didn’t want to feel worse after hearing what Shownu had to say to him. Letting his head fall down a little bit, he looked at the wolf through his fringe and halted his breath to watch the other begin the conversation.

“Changkyun, can we talk about what happened the other night?” Shownu started, his eyes pleading and the smile leaving his lips. The hybrid bit his lip harder before nodding. There was no way he was starting this. “Look, the first and utmost important thing I want to say is that neither me, Jooheon or Minhyuk dislike you. We actually really care about you and the only thing we want to know is why you’ve been avoiding us.” After he finished, Changkyun’s heart begin to hurt, it was rather unbelievable that they were okay with what had happened.

“…I can’t begin to express how sorry I am to all three of you. What I did… there’s no excuse. I don’t know what happened but I completely understand if you never want to see me again because of how I acted.” The boy’s head was now facing the table, not taking the time to stare at the other whilst waiting for an answer. It was probably horrible. Or it was gratefulness.

Hearing a scoff coming from across the table was the least thing he expected. The next thing that was unexpected was hearing Shownu get up from across the table and sit next to him, put his hands on his shoulders and force him to lock eyes.

“Are you serious right now Kyun?” The wolf asked, disbelief in his eyes as the other put himself down.

“…” He didn’t know how to reply.

“Stop looking away Kyun.” Shownu said, his voice demanding. “Look, I don’t hate you, the other guys don’t hate you and in no way do we blame you for what happened.” 

There was still silence. So Shownu continued.

“What would help the situation is if you would tell us why Kihyun kissed you.”

That was an unexpected sentence. Changkyun couldn’t stop looking at the wolf’s eyes and took a deep breath. The other did deserve to know. Now thinking back on it Changkyun still hadn’t even discussed it with Kihyun, even though he sort of knew why it had happened – and he appreciated it. Even if he was slightly embarrassed. (A lot embarrassed.)

Licking his lips, he let out a deep sigh and began to speak, his voice wavering and quivering because suddenly it was weirdly hard to talk to him.

“Um, look, I can try to explain my actions as much as I can but please it would not be stupid to still blame me after everything. I’m taking the full blame for putting you three in a life threatening situati—.”

“Stop apologising and just explain it to me, please.”

“Earlier… when I was hungover… remember?” He asked, Shownu nodding in response wanting to hear the rest. “Well, Kihyun told me that vampires don’t usually get headaches and stuff and that it was a part of my wolf side, the he said that a pureblood vampires own blood has healing properties, offered me some of his blood.” Changkyun explained, gulping a little and waiting to see the other’s reaction. It was blank. It was rather weird but he decided to keep going. “I know that it wasn’t… human blood… but it was my first taste at fresh blood.” There was still silence coming from the other, and it was a little depressing. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. “Look Shownu, I’m sorry—.”

“Keep going, please.”

“…O-Okay.” Changkyun stuttered, cursing at himself for being so pitiful. “Um I felt better after that. Then when we all coming back from the party, and Minhyuk cut his finger, I don’t really remember what happened. Just this… feeling of thirst running through my throat and burning my insides. All I could think of was… blood. And Kihyun did the only thing that would stop me – by surprising me.”

Shownu stared at the other and noticed that he had finished, and that his face was slightly red from remembering the incident. It was interesting to hear the whole story. All three of the wolves had decided not to make up a story about why he suddenly went all vampire on them.

This was definitely a good excuse for such a surprising turn of events. Leaning forward a little, he took Changkyun’s hands in his own and smiled.

“Changkyun, I’ll say it again. I don’t blame you for what happened. We can all move on from this and even forget it happened if you want. As long as you stop ignoring me and talk to me again.” His voice was strained and hopeful, hoping the other agreed and stopped being self-conscious.

Changkyun’s lips were quivering, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as Shownu stared at him.

He didn’t want to accept the others forgiveness, he really didn’t.

But it was hard to say no.

So, he nodded, blinking furiously to try and stop the tears from collapsing from his eyes. It was hard so he let his head fall to his chest again. Which made Shownu chuckle slightly and hug the hybrid’s head to his chest. When he felt Changkyun’s fingers grasp at his t-shirt, he smiled, just having the other in his embrace made him feel like everything was okay again, which was all that he wanted.

A few minutes passed and the hybrid finally stopped sniffling. Looking up at Shownu, he smiled as best he could, feeling a lot of weight life off of his shoulders.

“I suppose we should get ready for class.” Changkyun mentioned, noticing the time.

“Yeah, come on, I’ll walk you.” 

…

Changkyun got back to his room after his classes with an unusual smile on his face. It had turned out that he actually had his last class with Minhyuk – the one he was terrified to see again even after his talk with Shownu – but the blond seemed to know exactly what to say, how to make him feel and how to make both of them forget what had happened between them. They even went out for a coffee after class and caught up.

When he turned the door knob, he stopped when he smelt the unforgetting scent of blood filling his nostrils. That was strange.

He walked in carefully, placing his bag beside the table as he looked around.

And there was Kihyun, with a complete stranger, on the bed. Kihyun seemed to be sucking blood from the other male’s neck, gripping onto the stranger’s shoulders, eyes closed and his expression seemed to be euphoric. Changkyun wasn’t sure what he walked into or what he was meant to do.

It seemed rather private. Biting his lip, he turned on his heel about to walk out when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

“Ki, there’s someone here.”

Changkyun turned around and he met the eyes of the stranger who looked rather aroused himself. Kihyun stopped and let his pink lips leave the other’s pale neck as he turned around.

“Oh. Changkyun.”

The pureblood’s eyes were now bright red instead of their usual gorgeous bright blue, and Changkyun felt himself more attracted to the blood colour at this time. Though even that couldn’t stop this atmosphere being awkward.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” His voice was shaky. The stranger on the bed sat with a small smile on his face as he watched the interaction.

“No, it’s fine. Come on in.” Kihyun said, licking his blood-filled lips.

“O-Okay.” Changkyun stuttered again – he really had to get a grip with this stuttering – and he moved over to his own bed, sitting on the edge and playing with his hands as he waited for an explanation, hopefully. The two on the other bed stared at him, perhaps waiting for him to speak first. “Um who’s this?” He asked, bending his pride to speak.  
Kihyun stared at the male beside him and he realised he hadn’t mentioned anything to his adorable roommate.

“Changkyun, this is Jun. Jun, Changkyun, my roommate.”

Changkyun gulped at the little introduction he gave, smiling at Jun who simply smiled back and looked back over at Kihyun, waiting for the rest of the introduction. Because if that was it, he was severely disappointed. 

And to not mention that he was a tiny bit jealous of Kihyun’s lips touching Jun’s neck.

Now he just needed to know why.

Receiving a nudge from Jun, Kihyun looked expectantly over at his roommate again and tilted his head, realising the other was still waiting for something. But he was bright and realised he should probably explain why there was an unexpected stranger in their room together. 

“I should explain why he’s here. Jun is basically my human bag of blood.”

If Changkyun was drinking, he would’ve spat it all out. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard – plus it sounded incredibly offensive to Jun – but the stranger just nodded and smiled along.

This wasn’t something he had ever heard of before.

Then again, he didn’t know much about pureblood vampires. Though it sounded like something Kihyun should have mentioned to him, considering it was still a very intimate action to watch when you’re not included.

“Your what?” He asked, trying not to look too sad.

“Because I’m a pureblood, at least once a month I need fresh human blood. I dislike the idea of killing since it’s always such a messy job, so I have Jun come over once a month so I can feed.” Kihyun explained, crossing his legs and smiling at the boy who seemed to understand a little better what was going on.

“Are…Are you okay with this?” Changkyun had to ask Jun that question. It seemed weird and highly unusual that a human would let alone know about vampires never mind volunteer to have their blood sucked every month.

Jun chuckled and twisted his body around so he was fully facing Changkyun who looked rather concerned for him. It was nice.

“I don’t mind. Actually, I kind of like it.” Jun explained, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as he spoke.

“…What do you mean?” Even though he knew what he was talking about, Changkyun had to be sure. It wasn’t like he had ever gotten his own blood sucked before, he was genuinely interested in if it felt good for a human. Except the way Jun looked when he was previously in that situation already answered it.

“You know… it was kind of a turn on. As long as Kihyun doesn’t suck me dry and gives me food afterwards I’m glad to do it for him.” Jun explained, smiling and rubbing Kihyun’s shoulder beside him who still wasn’t smiling all that much.

“Oh.” Changkyun was full of words. “How do you even know each other?”

Maybe he was prying but he wanted to know. He wanted to know why Kihyun never mentioned him, never brought it up especially when he knew that Changkyun’s knowledge of purebloods was severely limited, that he didn’t know this sort of arrangement even existed. 

Jun and Kihyun glanced at each other but it was the human that decided to explain the story of how they met.

“Actually, I met him when he… uh… tried to feed on me in an alleyway a year ago.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened and he stared at Kihyun who was chuckling behind his hand, probably at the memory but neither him or Jun seemed to find the humour in it. The hybrid couldn’t imagine how being terrifying attacked by a pureblood vampire led to a relationship quite like this. Jun continued.

“Long story short… he bit me, I enjoyed it – apparently, I was the first human to actually enjoy being fed on – Kihyun realised this and decided to strike up a deal with me.” 

“And like I said, killing humans is messy.”

The hybrid stared between the two who were now in another intense stare off and gulped. No. He can’t be jealous of a human and his relationship with his pureblood roommate. It was probably completely normal.

Nodding his head, he picked up his bag and turned to the other two.

“Do you want me to leave so you can finish?” It sounded like something like that was supposed to private it, if not for Jun’s sake.

Kihyun shook his head and stood up.

“No, we’re finished. I’m full.”

Jun stood up and smiled, turning and wrapping his arms around the vampire’s shoulders to embrace him in a hug. Changkyun stared at the interaction and watched Kihyun’s expression. It didn’t change. Although he did notice that Kihyun was hugging him back, albeit awkwardly.  
And no. That did not make Changkyun feel a bit better inside. Jun let go and walked over to the door, waving goodbye to the both of them and leaving them alone.

Kihyun folded his arms across his chest and looked over at his roommate.

“Tell me honestly Changkyun…” Kihyun started, taking a few steps over to the boy who was anticipating the rest of the sentence. “…How do you feel about Jun?” 

“Um… fine?” He didn’t know what else to say. Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“It’s not the most normal thing you know, having one human whose blood you take every month without killing them. Do you not feel strange or curious about that?” The vampire asked, sitting beside Changkyun on the bed as he waited an answer. 

“Sure, I’m curious but… it’s private so I wasn’t planning on saying anything. Jun seems nice.” 

Kihyun stared at his roommate in curiosity himself.

To be honest, he was planning on the other making a much bigger deal about it which he was excited to see. That was the reason he didn’t tell him that today was the day Jun was coming by. But now… he should’ve known better that Changkyun wouldn’t say anything to him because of his shyness.

“And both of you seemed happy enough with the deal so, it’s not my problem.” The boy suddenly poke again, peaking Kihyun’s interest again.

“Changkyun, are you jealous?”

Again, if Changkyun was drinking water he would’ve spit it out. Turning to the pureblood vampire, his eyes were wide and Kihyun was sure that his cheeks were slightly red – another wolf trait that vampires didn’t have. 

“No, why would I be?” The hybrid had to applaud to himself of how sure he sounded even though he was a tiny bit jealous of the both of them. But it wasn’t his place to say so only knowing Kihyun a week. “Like I said, it was personal and private so none of my business. Do whatever.” With a smile, he tapped Kihyun on the shoulder and stood up, shoving off his shoes and taking out some towels so he can go have a shower.

Kihyun stared at the boy with amusement. He stood up, chuckling to himself but he decided to let the situation go. If Changkyun didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he wasn’t going to force him.

And since he seemed happier than that morning he could already tell that everything was okay with his wolf friends again.

Hopefully, the boy was back to his old self again.

…

Two weeks later, Changkyun was happy enough in Wonho’s room with both him and Hyungwon, working on some homework that they had to do. Even though they weren’t in the same classes, Changkyun thought it would benefit him to do his vampire class work with his two vampire friends. Plus, everything was normal between them again and he was actually having a good time.

Each of them had a glass of blood in wine glasses – apparently it was classy and made Wonho feel like he was in an old-timer movie – and were actually not paying attention to the homework they had to do.

They were watching a particularly gory vampire movie on Wonho’s laptop, laughing at the fake blood and having a good time with each other.

When one of the vampires drank from a human, a thought sprang to the hybrid’s mind.

Something he had actually not thought about to ask his vampire friends. Pursing his lips, he turned to look at Wonho and pressed the pause button on the laptop making the two vampires look at him expectantly.

“What’s up Kyun?” Wonho asked, twisting his body on the bed where he lay beside Changkyun who was snug in between him and Hyungwon.

“Well I wanted to ask you two about something Kihyun does…”

Hyungwon and Wonho looked at each other in surprise. Wonho’s stare began to disappear and a horrified one appeared on his face at the thought of Kihyun doing something to his precious hybrid that made him feel the need to ask another two vampire’s opinion on it. 

Tapping his fingers on his thighs, Changkyun was trying to think of how to begin the conversation without sounding weird. But it was weird so…

There was nothing he could do.

“Kihyun has a human that he feeds on every month.” A stunning silence filled the room after he finished. “O…kay maybe never mind.”  
Hyungwon was the first one to speak.

“He has a what?” He asked, an eyebrow being raised in curiosity at the random statement and especially because he was equally as surprised as Wonho when he heard what the pureblood does. “A human that he feeds on monthly?” Hyungwon repeated the sentence to try and understand.

Although Wonho took a different approach.

“He has a what?!” 

Changkyun flinched a little at the other’s loud voice and his head snapped around to face the attractive vampire. Wonho looked like he had just witnessed something awful and Changkyun was now a little worried about telling them about Kihyun’s weird habit that he doesn’t want to talk to his roommate about.

Hyungwon and Wonho shared another glance before Wonho spoke again, trying to think about what he had just heard.

“That’s a bit… weird Kyun. Honestly.” He explained, Hyungwon nodding along.

“Yeah, just a bit.” The taller one agreed.

“So, you’ve met this human?” He got a nod. “And he’s okay with being a… whatever he is to your roommate?” Another nod. “Why does Kihyun even do it? Did he explain it to you? Because it sounds weird. Really weird. Super duper weird. Right Hyungwon?” The other vampire nodded once again, agreeing with everything his friend was saying. 

“Yeah, I’ve met him, he seems fine with it. Completely fine actually.” The hybrid shrugged between the other two.

“And why does he do it?” Wonho repeated his question.

“Because he needs fresh blood every month and he thinks killing humans is messy.” Changkyun nodded along sipping his blood as he spoke. 

“That’s still pretty weird.” Hyungwon finally spoke as he turned his attention back to the paused movie on the screen. He wasn’t sure what Changkyun wanted to hear about his roommate’s weird habit and was now waiting for the movie to be resumed. “So are we going to continue or do you have more thoughts on Kihyun’s weird pureblood habits that he probably shouldn’t have shared with Changkyun?”

Wonho and Changkyun chuckled a little before nodding their heads, starting the movie again and watching the vampire kill the human on the screen. Blood went everywhere and   
the three boys chuckled again.

At least Changkyun knew that it was weird about Jun. But it also meant that it wasn’t a usual thing for a pureblood to do like he thought it was. It was something he had to think about.

Then again, it was Kihyun’s private life which he wasn’t a part of yet.

Wonho looked at Changkyun who was obviously ignoring the movie now and was in deep thought, probably about his weird roommate. Nudging him a little, he leaned in and whispered in his ear so that Hyungwon couldn’t hear. Even though Hyungwon could most definitely hear and was trying to act polite by pretending that he couldn’t. Changkyun giggled at the breath in his ear before wondering what the other was going to say.

“Wanna go for a walk?” He asked, smiling as the other shivered a little. Changkyun turned to him and nodded. “Leave Hyungwon, he’s too into this movie anyway.”

Both of them found themselves eventually outside, walking around the hallway in blissful silence. Wonho did want to talk but he wanted the other to walk around aimlessly first.

Plus, it was nice to be alone with the boy.

Lately he was always around the wolves again and hardly alone with him. To have the boy to himself was unusual and he needed to take advantage of it as much as he could. Moving a little closer to the other, he decided to strike up some conversation about the unusual subject that was brought up a little earlier. Now that they were alone he could say what he really felt about it.

And ask Changkyun what he really thought about it as well.

“So… about your roommate and his weird human relationship...” Changkyun stumbled a little but turned to his friend with a small smile as he waited for him to go on. “You’re not… jealous, are you?” 

After those words left his mouth Changkyun paused in the hallway with a strange smile on his lips.

“Why would you ask that?”

“Just curious.”

The hybrid chuckled but he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head immediately. Yes, he was a bit jealous but nowhere near enough to tell Wonho that. Besides, he thinks he had gotten over it by now.

Wonho chuckled before speaking again.

“So… you’re not interested in the pureblood?” The vampire asked, side eyeing the other as they began to walk again. Chuckling, Changkyun shook his head not deciding to answer the stupid question. “Are you interested in any of your wolf friends?” Deciding to push the subject further, Wonho really wanted to know if he had a chance with the boy he had been friends with for around a month now. That was long enough, right?

“No, of course not. They’re just my really good friends.” Changkyun said, a small smile filling his face as he thought about his friends. They had become even closer over the past few weeks. It was really nice. “Why are you asking me all of this?” He asked, a blank expression on his face.

Wonho thought it was adorable how clueless the boy was about how attractive he was and when he didn’t know when he was being hit on.

Like now.

The vampire stopped walking and turned around to the younger boy who was surprised at the sudden interruption. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Wonho took a step closer until there was hardly any space between their chests. It was a little close for friends to be together but it wasn’t like the vampire minded.  
Especially considering he was going to ask the other a very important question that he was rather afraid to hear the answer to. Even if he did exude confidence.

“Changkyun, I’m glad you’re not interested in those wolves and your weird roommate,” he started off, making the other raise an eyebrow in curiosity into where the conversation was going, “…so do you wanna go on a date with me instead?” 

Changkyun’s eyes widened when he realised his friend was asking him out.

Wonho – one of the most extremely attractive vampires he had ever seen – was asking him out: a weird half vampire and half wolf hybrid who wasn’t confident in his looks whatsoever.

Gulping, he stared up at Wonho and saw the pleading in his eye s.

“I suppose… it would be nice… to go on a date with you.” Changkyun’s voice was quiet and almost non-existent, but this was extremely embarrassing to him even if he was the one being asked out. The vampire’s eyes widened as well and a grin appeared on his pretty lips as he realised he wasn’t rejected. 

“Oh my god, really?!” The vampire felt like the luckiest person on the earth. Hyungwon was going to be super jealous.

“Y-Yes.”

Wonho grinned and stepped further again, eyes twinkling and it was making Changkyun’s cheeks go super red. They were extremely close. 

The boy gulped but honestly, even though he had never dated anyone before he knew how the etiquette went. And he had an idea of what Wonho was about to do. So he took a step back and chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck as well. He had been kissed enough the last month – and that was only once.

“I said yes to a date, not a kiss Wonho.”

The other vampire shrugged and put up his hands in surrender.

“Yeah sorry Kyun. Shall we go on a date tomorrow then?” He asked, the other nodding his head. “Good! And just so you know, I can’t to go out with you Kyun. I’ve honestly been waiting to ask you out for a long time.” Wonho explained. “Not that I’m putting pressure on you – honestly I thought you had a crush on your roommate – but I want to say thanks.” 

Changkyun giggled a little and smiled back. They began walking again and Wonho couldn’t take his eyes off his future date. 

Tomorrow was going to be great.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. I know it's been absolute ages but I have an excuse! Being a 4th year at University I've spent the last 6 months writing my dissertation. It's finally handed in and now I shall be updating reguarly again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to do so! <3
> 
> Also: Jun is from Seventeen (in case you wanted to know!)


End file.
